Naruto Avatar of Legend
by animemaster5724
Summary: We are bonded forever! This sentence made the first avatar, now watch as 9,989 years later Naruto is unthawed from his icy prison as the new avatar. He must now save the world from the fire lord, and all of aang's enemies. Femsasuke! No Yaoi. No avatar characters in story. Don't forget to REVIEW!
1. The Legend Returns

**Ok guys here is the story I promised you all, this is the prologue and chapter 1 of Naruto Avatar of Legend.**

**Commercial 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coming Today**

"But, what if I can't master the four elements in time?" yelled Naruto to Hashirama.

**This May 20****something**

"Naruto, you are the key to winning this war, I know you can do it," Tobirama proudly said.

**A boy will become legend**

"All, I ever wanted was to meet my parents, but now that I found you guys I just don't know how to feel." Naruto whispered with his head down.

**He will master the elements**

"Satsuki, I'm going to help you find yourself even if it kills me!" Naruto said happily.

"Nrng" she yelled blasting out a fireball.

**And he will save the world**

"All in a day's work for the avatar," Naruto beamed with a generous smile.

Gurgle

"Lovable Idiot," three feminine voices say behind the air bender.

**Remember May 20****something**

"Thanks lets go guys," Naruto said turning to Hinata and Sakura.

**Naruto Avatar of Legend**

Grrng

"Hm, but before that lets get some food" Naruto came back with another smile.

A rock ejected from Sakura's position and rammed into Naruto while Hinata blasted him with a jet of water.

"Huh idiot" they said in tangent.

**Coming to Fanfiction on Internet and Mobil Wi-Fi Today**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Now back to your regularly scheduled programming)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue**

**Water**

A white haired man wearing blue samurai armor looked on to the distance. He closed his eyes and inhaled before exhaling and snapping his glowing eyes open. He softly raised his hands, and then in the next second he slowly lowered them causing a giant tsunami to rise from the ocean behind him.

**Earth**

A man wearing green and black armor closed his eyes before swiftly opening them and staring at the ground with his blue glowing eyes. The glow ceased and he jumped off the cliff side slamming into the ground below and making the ground form fissures and cracks that traveled around the whole world. The man pushed upward and lava came out and then he spun in circles, using his momentum to create a draft of wind pushing the continents away.

**Fire**

A man with long brown hair wearing red samurai armor closed his eyes before breathing in shortly. Then in a mere second they snapped open and showed glowing pale blue eyes. The glow faded and he roughly pushed outward causing large stone slabs to jet from the ground. Next he inhaled before punching with a passionate ferocity and causing flames to flare from his palms. Next he started spinning his arms in circular motion, building up air currents before he finally shaped them into a wheel and fired it. Finally he made pushing and pulling motions causing the sea to the left of him to move with him.

**Air**

A red haired man wearing a yellow GI and an orange cape opened his pale blue eyes and an aura of white enveloped him. He them rotated his arms causing a tornado to spawn from seemingly nowhere. He then shot his hands outward making the tornado immediately dissipate.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. One month ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation and find food, leaving me and sister to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

* * *

(10,000 years ago)

A white haired woman looked down into a tea pot kettle before hopping on some strange cat deer. The woman had on a red Chinese style GI with a blue thick sash around her waist. Her arms were heavily taped with green tape and she had an orange scarf on her neck. Her pants were blue and she had a mini skirt that was orange. Her boots were grayish and the moved with the wind as she rode off.

(A few hours later)

"This is the southern portal to the spirit world," a white kite looking spirit said in the pot, "Here Vaatu and I will do battle for the fate of the world."

The white haired woman walked into the portal and when she entered she was immediately spouted into a mountainous region filled with massive rivers and a darkened sky. In the middle of the world was a strange old looking tree and on the other side of it was a giant yellow pillar of light.

She looked around for a while until she and the spirit saw a reddish black spirit kite that looked like the white one come from a massive light. Unlike the spirit in the kettle this one was massive, clearly taking up the size of three of the tallest mountains.

"Are you ready for our final fight Raava? I'm sure that this time the results will be different," the spirit said in a deep evil voice.

The woman angrily hopped off the cat deer and looked the evil spirit dead in its one eye.

"Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me!" she said.

"That will be easy, what is one human going to do to me, the master of darkness and evil," Vaatu said cynically.

The woman smirked before responding, "Haven't you heard the legends, I'm not a regular human anymore."

She then cocked both her fist back and in a split second she unleashed a flurry of fire blast that all barely missed the spirit.

Vaatu seeing the girl wasn't playing games flew up while she continued her firestorm.

When the girl ran out of steam he came back down slowly and slammed his body into her, he then spoke in a voice he thought was funny.

"I've lived ten thousand lifetimes… before the first of your dirty kind crawled out of the mud," he said charging up a purple beam. In one split second the ionic beam was released hitting the woman right in the stomach causing her to go flying.

He then rushed to the impact zone and spoke again.

"It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plan of spirits form the material worlllld," the spirit said charging up another laser. This one hit the woman in the leg sending her tumbling trough a few rivers and then landing in the dirt again.

The spirit once again rushed to the woman and gave another monologue.

"To hate me it to give me breath…, to fight me is to give me strength…, now prepare to face, OBIVION!" the spirit yelled charging a massive beam. He let this one loose but the girl was prepared to dodge. As it approached she used two twin jets of fire to propel herself in the air and out of harm's way.

The girl was completely tired from dodging so she called on the light spirit in the pot.

"RAAVA! The only way to win is together," she rasped out.

The light spirit answered her heed by ramming into the girl at breakneck speeds. The sky dimmed for a second as the now combined duo knelled. Then out of nowhere a white aura burst from her body signifying that their merge was complete.

They had no time to waste as Vaatu headed towards them so the woman wheeled her arms as if trying to command the clouds to move her and guess what, a cloud formed under her and propelled her forward.

She was forced to maneuver between giant rubble and Vaatu's whip like hands but on the last leg she jumped into the sky.

Vaatu thought he had her until she released a blazing jet at him nailing him square in the eye.

Vaatu backed up as the girl fell to the ground. She couldn't recover in the air so she tumbled on the ground for a few seconds until she regains her footing. She slid backwards as a means to pick up energy and then with a mighty grunt a pillar of earth pushed her high into the sky.

She yelled as she approached Vaatu but the spirit was completely read for her assault. He slashed at her knocking her back but she fire bent some flames to the spirit which came in the form of an arc circle.

Once again she fell but now she used the impact of the water to bend it to her will.

She started skiing backward while whipping her hands out and back frequently commanding the water to lash out at Vaatu.

Three globs hit him and she moved on to the next thing, seeing as water didn't have on much of an effect on him.

Now she commanded the air cloud to come back and she took a firm stance and rigidly raised her hands causing three hill sized stones to rise.

She headed upward to where Vaatu was recovering and when she reached him she started hurling the boulders like a barbarian.

The first two slammed straight into him so she took the time to prepare the other one. She gave it a wind up force and with all her might she then punched out causing the boulder to fly at Vaatu.

The spirit once again narrowly dodged it and flew straight for the woman. When he reached her he tried to whip at her but she dodged the first, however the second one hit her cloud dissipating it. She was forced to make another one in midair and she then propelled to the ground on the defensive.

Feeling her time fused together ending she threw out three more fire blast that hit Vaatu causing him to stop, however she immediately felt something wrong with her when the cloud dissipated and she skidded backwards.

Her body started going numb and it became static like showing that she need to defuse now.

'I have to leave you!' Raava said to her host, "if I stay any longer, you will die."

The girl grunted before issuing her reply.

"No, if you leave me now… Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together," the woman demanded.

She then with an unknown strength ran at Vaatu and commanded a cloud to form under her. As she approached Vaatu prepared an energy beam but the woman dodged by a narrow hair by flying upward.

As she came down her cloud vanished again but she blasted Vaatu in the back with a combined fire and air blast creating a giant flame.

The girl then hit the ground hard and wasn't able to move.

Vaatu was clearly looking angry and he took the rage out on the girl by violently grabbing her and yanking her up before slamming her down and pulling her towards him in the process. He then let go when she was in his face and he released a giant laser the hit her square in the chest causing her to go flying for miles.

The girl eventually landed like a pebble on the ground and Vaatu took this moment to approach again. She tried to get up but he pushed her and held her down right in front of the blue portal she came in.

"Hm, the harmonic convergence is about to begin… the era of Raava is over," he said darkly.

Up in the sky everyone saw the sun appear and 8 orbs line up in perfect alignment. Then the world grew extremely dark and the two light portals convulsed together creating one connected golden light, which crackled with a fierce energy.

Vaatu felt his power skyrocket and it was proven by his whole body glowing purple.

The lady looked surprised before she too felt an immediate rush of energy. Her body also glowed but hers was white with a light blue outline.

She then understood what she needed to do so she reached out and touched the golden light holding her hand in the glowing pillar.

Her whole body reacted strangely as a dark blue spiritual light coursed through her body. She looked at Vaatu with an angry expression and all the energy built up in her body was ready to be released.

Vaatu foolishly let her go and the girl fell down weighed down by the influx of cosmic energy surging through her.

Without any warning she screamed to the heavens and a violent explosion of light was released from her face.

Vaatu didn't know how fucked he was because of the blinding light illuminating his vision.

(Play the avatar state theme)

The spirit flew back to get a better view but by then it was already too late.

The girl slowly stood while glaring at Vaatu with her glowing white eyes.

"Oh no!" Vaatu yelled.

"**We are bonded forever!" **the girl and Raava said in unison.

The light vanished but her eyes were still glowing. She then whipped her left hand in a circle before commanding a river of water to slash Vaatu with her left hand and a stream of fire to slash him with her right. The girl not finished punched out violently causing a slab to stab Vaatu. She continued by yanking her arm back causing the slab to eject from the ground and fly straight into the spirit.

The girl was crouched down and then when the stone landed she spun in a counter clockwise circle cause a dome of air to surround Vaatu, and then she came back in a clock wise circle, making sure to send several disks of earth to encompass the hurricane ball. Around the hurricane ball a Jetstream of air started flowing to keep it in sustained stasis. The disks of earth and the torrent of air both span in diagonal lines across the sphere containing Vaatu.

She then softly whipped forward and then came back with a spin and the water smashed into the spinning sphere and then circled around in a horizontal ring. The girl then finished the equilibrium by running at Vaatu and kicking out a blazing jet of flames that became a vertical ring on the dome.

She then commanded all 4 elements at the same time while walking Vaatu to the tree in the center of the spirit world.

When they arrive she huffed before punching forward softly causing the sphere to go inside the hole in the tree and the massive light in the sky vanished and the world became bright again.

Now Vaatu was stuck inside of the trunk with a red orb as his cage, and as we all know when you're in a cage sustained by your energy you're not getting out.

The girl looked at Vaatu with a frown before speaking to him.

"This is your prison now…, and I will close both portals so that no human will ever be able to physically enter the spirit world and release you." The woman said.

She then walked away and did just that, closed one portal and then allowed the spirits back into the one that was still open.

* * *

(A Few months later)

"Spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their homes in the spirit world. I will teach man kind to respect the spirits, so that balance may be maintained" she said.

A strange lemur looking spirit as tall as the 20 year old woman walked into the portal but now before looking back and smiling at the woman. It then bowed and then walked fully into the portal before she closed it.

(A Few Months Later)

A giant turtle that had reminiscent features of a lion was staring down at a group of people. Its yellow/golden eyes were easily the size of a man and it had two large protruding fangs coming out of hits bottom row of teeth.

"The world… is entering… a new age. Our time…protecting mankind… is over. We will no longer give humans… the power of the elements." The turtle said slowly.

Throughout her time as avatar of Raava the first avatar would face many tedious wars. She had to worry about the 4 sects of people who constantly fight because they have the power to change lives.

She faced these adversities with her one favorite quote and it was, "Different groups of people must learn to live together, this is my mission… to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world towards peace."

(Forward 45 years) (Death of the First Avatar)

"Come one, don't give out now avatar, your baby is almost here." A random nurse said.

The avatar wasn't concerned in the slightest at her words and she just spoke to Raava out loud.

"I'm sorry Raava; I've failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity… there wasn't enough time" she whispered.

'Don't worry ******, we will be together for all of your lifetimes… and we will never give up,' Raava said to her container.

The woman smiled before breathing her last breath and all the nurses watch the avatar die and a strange cluster of light particles flow from her mouth.

(Crying in the background)

"He's a healthy new born, the last son of our avatar," one nurse said.

Then like magic the cluster of lights flew into the baby's open mouth and his eyes glowed white briefly before dying down.

"The avatar's spirit lives!" she said.

Soon the baby was raised into the air and everyone was praising it.

**(Prologue End)**

* * *

**(10,000 Years later and the start of our true story)**

**(Chapter 1 the Legend Returns)**

_Throughout time there have been hundreds of thousands of avatars, each in a different nation. The first avatar has been long forgotten but everyone assumes 'his' first element was fire. Since this is true the avatar to succeed 'him' was an air nomad. After the air nomad cam a water tribe avatar, then proceeded by and avatar from the earth kingdom. Like the cycle of the seasons and elements the title returned to fire and kept looping into avatar through the centuries. _

_Some of the most notable recent avatar's were Avatar Nagato of the Air Nomads said to start the long and renowned Uzumaki clan, Avatar Tobirama of the Water tribe and he was said to reunite the northern tribe with the southern tribe, next is Avatar Hiruzen who shaped the very land we stand on today as he is responsible for creating the nations and islands, and finally Avatar Hashirama the last known avatar and it is said he created many bending techniques and then some._

_For each of their great feats the world is now waiting for its next avatar; however, we haven't had an avatar in 300 years since the reign of Firelord Madara. He is the nut job who started the 300 year war and now we are suffering more than ever. The Fire Nation is becoming more, and more ruthless in the endeavors to purge our land and wipe out all other civilizations._

_My sister and I are now hunting for more fish till all the men older than 18 of our clan come back and to properly hunt the fish we have gone out into the far barren wastelands of the artic._

(With Hinata and Hanabi)

A boat was gently floating around the many outlaying ice wedges in the sea. The reason for it was a blue haired, pale eyed girl causing the water to gently guide them through the blockade of floating ice.

"I still say earth is better than water," the other occupant of the boat said.

The blue haired girl frowned before smiling at the other girl.

"Ok well hey earth bender your surrounded by a whole sea, what is there for you to bend?" Hinata asked her sister.

Hanabi the other occupant frowned before retorting.

"So, what if you were stuck in the middle of a desert?" Hanabi asked smugly, however the sixteen year old forgot one small detail.

"Hey genius, you can't bend sand either," Hinata said having the last laugh.

"Ugg, curse you sister," Hanabi said.

Hinata laughed at her sister's plight and she saw a fish.

Now she just had to distract Hanabi so the girl wouldn't try to spear the fish to death. Hinata's ways of catching them was better anyways. All she had to do was bend a water prison around the fish and then bring it into the boat, however her sister kept spearing all the fish and thus scaring them away.

'Ok now to distract her,' Hinata said.

"So Hanabi what are you going to do about a boy friend?" Hinata asked her sister while subtly commanding the water to ensnare a fish.

"Huh sis I told you, I don't know if guys are for me. We've been over this the only person in my heart is the cute Haku girl," Hanabi said.

Hinata shook her head at the girl's foolishness while still bending the fish.

'I really should tell her the truth one of these days. When she finds out the person she's in love with is really a he, then that will set her straight.' Hinata thought.

Hinata soon concentrated fully on her prize seeing him swim around sporadically.

'Almost got the fish,' Hinata thought, sweat dripping down her brow.

As it floated over the boat Hanabi took that moment to stand up and pop the bubble of water containing the fish.

'Huh there goes another one,' Hinata thought sadly.

* * *

(10 mile away on a Fire Nation ship)

"Huh, big brother… I feel my search for the avatar is about to come to an end. I feel his presence somehow," a girl in red Fire Nation armor said.

The object she was addressing was currently sitting at a table playing Pai Sho, and he was currently winning with a white lotus tile.

The boy had on the trademark Fire Nation armor but his was an altered variation of the girl's clothes.

He sighed before addressing his little sister.

"Huh, Princess Satsuki… you need to relax. Think about all the people who have searched for the avatar and never found him. Why our father, our father's father, and even our grandfather's father have all searched yet one called off the search and the other just didn't care. Your father exiled you and gave you this task because he's sure you can't do it," Itachi said.

Satsuki looked livid before punching out a jet of flames that took a wide spread in the air. After releasing her anger the girl turned around swiftly and walked up to the helmsman's deck.

"I will find him brother, and I won't rest until I catch and bring him home," Satsuki said holding a ball of fire in her hand.

Itachi sighed before looking back down to his tea. He then looked at the board and saw several of his pieces missing and his opponent surrounding his last piece.

The man sitting down smiled at Itachi who simply shook his head.

"Cheaters never win," Itachi said flipping his piece over and going into Pai Sho climbing silver style.

"Nooo!" the elderly man said wondering how he lost when he surrounded Itachi.

(Back with Hinata and Hanabi who are now arguing)

"So you shouldn't have said that Hinata-chan. Even if he is a boy, I still love girls," Hanabi shouted.

Hinata who was now frowning yelled back at her sister.

"So! So! Hanabi wake up. You like guys and you want children so stop this childish façade of following in my footsteps. Though I like girls I like guys to, so stop trying to be like me," she said all the while flailing her arms angrily.

Hanabi by now stopped after noticing a giant glacier behind them starting to crack.

"Uh Hinata-nee" she said.

Hinata flailed one last time while yelling, "What!"

Hanabi pointed and both girls turned to see the glacier fall into the ocean, knocking both girls into the freezing waters.

Hinata carefully bent them a glacier to stand on after thoroughly apologizing to Hanabi.

"I'm sorry Hanabi," the older girl said to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah" Hanabi replied.

It was then that all noise stopped when a massive sphere of ice came out of the ocean and started glowing brightly.

They were both astounded by the sheer size of the sphere however Hanabi's wonder turned into fear as she soon saw a giant horned beast.

"Ahhh!" Hanabi yelled seeing the creature.

Hinata was less concerned about the beast and more concerned about the person in the sphere who just opened their glowing blue eyes.

'Wait glowing blue eyes?' Hinata thought remembering something.

(Flashback)

"_Hinata the legend of the avatar was always followed by a flash of bluish white eyes and then elements coming from them instantly._

"_What's an avatar mommy? Hinata said looking at her mother._

_The woman was about to respond but Hinata's twin sister Hanabi choose this moment to interrupt. _

"_I'm bored!" she yelled._

(Back in current time)

"Could that person be the avatar?" Hinata asked herself, unsure if the 300 year old legend was true.

The girl decided it didn't matter if he was the avatar or not because he was definitely trapped in the sphere. She picked up Hanabi's stone sphere and prepared to ram it into the thicket of ice.

"Uh sis, what are you doing?" Hanabi asked seeing the girl pick up her sphere made of tough stone.

"I'm freeing that boy." She said to her sister.

Hanabi was not in the slightest ok with this idea because she didn't want the beast inside to eat her.

Hanabi tried to tell Hinata to stop; however, it was too late as Hinata already started smashing the sturdy spear into the solid ice. She felt the ice was too thick to smash and too thick to bend properly at her level so she did both.

She commanded the sphere to thin out as the smashed the weak spot she just made, with one correctly placed blow the whole dome burst open letting out a giant luminous light flare to the sky.

Both girls grunted as the wind combined with the haze made it hard to see anything.

* * *

(With Satsuki and co)

All the fire benders on Satsuki's ship saw the giant light reach the sky and Satsuki immediately interpreted the message.

For some strange reason her stomach felt strange and unknown to her the spiral on it was glowing currently in harmony of the light in the sky.

"Finally the avatar has returned, soon brother… we will be going home," Satsuki said sweetly.

Itachi slapped his head trying to stop his sister on her 'foolish' endeavor.

"Awe but Satsuki, that light doesn't mean it's the avatar. That could simply be the northern lights," Itachi said sipping his tea.

Satsuki frowned at her brother's obvious lie and gave a retort.

"The northern lights don't look like that, now are you going to help me or not." She said.

Itachi knew he could no longer stop his sister so now he knew it was time to go along with her travel.

"Fine, but first I want to finish my roast duck," Itachi said pulling it out and gulfing the food down.

Satsuki slapped her head and then wondered something else about Itachi.

"Wait, what happened to your pokey?" she asked.

"I ate it," he said with his mouth full.

The girl believed him so she dug in her pockets only to feel something missing.

"Wait, where is my pokey?" she asked feeling the need to strangle Itachi.

The object in question was currently digesting in a person's stomach.

"Oh, that was yours, sorry but I ate it," Itachi said fearing for his survival.

Satsuki blasted a flame ball right at Itachi who dodged by a hair.

She was to mad to see if he dodged or not and she yelled up to her crew.

"Helmsmen set a course for the light," Satsuki said.

* * *

(Back with Hinata and Hanabi)

From the dome of ice came a boy who looked to be the age of Hinata and Hanabi. His entire body and clothing was currently a dark blue while his eyes white glowing bluish whitish and he had an empty expression on his face.

When the blue faded everyone saw what he was really wearing. His shirt was yellow and he had an orange jacket over it. His Chinese air bender shorts were the color as his shirt and he had on an orange waist belt with a sash flowing down the side of his clothes. He had on what appeared to be auburn brown compression pants that connected to his same colored shoes. His hair was golden yellow and he had two of the bluest eyes you'd ever see, however the strangest thing about him was the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and strange feint spiral marks on his forehead, hand, and although they couldn't see it some on his body.

The boy fell forward after regaining his original color and just in time for Hinata to catch him.

He was out for a few seconds until he woke up and saw Hinata's beautiful face.

"Wow an angel; I've only heard myths about you. Am I in heaven?" the boy genuinely asked.

Hinata almost immediately turned scarlet red at the compliment and she gently dropped the boy she deemed cute.

Said boy created a miniature tornado behind him to propel himself upward.

Hanabi almost had a heart attack seeing the air but Hinata didn't get to witness the boy's gift.

Hanabi tried to hide the fact the strange boy could air bend from her sister, by being rude and playing off what she saw.

"So stranger, what is your name?" Hanabi asked/ demanded.

Hinata got a little ticked off at her sister's tone so she reprimanded the girl.

"Hanabi be nice," Hinata scolded, "it's polite to give your name before asking someone's name."

Hanabi gained a tick mark as Hinata continued talking.

"Don't worry about the little me she is Hanabi my annoying twin, and I'm Hinata the 'angel'" she said with air quotes on angel.

Naruto instantly grinned before offering them a hand.

Hinata took it and Naruto introduced himself.

"Hi Hinata, I'm, I'm … Naruchuuuuuuuuu!" he sneezed himself 100 feet into the air.

Now Hinata's jaw nearly broke seeing the boy propel about 100 feet into the air. After a few seconds Naruto gently floated back down and landed right in front of Hinata.

"I'm Naruto," he said shaking her hand.

Hinata still in a daze woke up to see herself shaking Naruto's hand while he was smiling.

"You're an air bender?!" she half asked and half yelled.

Naruto nodded in approval.

"Bb-but, I thought they all died out?" she asked him.

Naruto looked confused before trying to clarify to Hinata what was true.

"No we haven't died out. Most of the temples were hidden and then the new Firelord Izuna called off the war," Naruto thought while looking down.

Naruto was about to say just that but their conversation was ended by Hanabi screaming loudly.

"Monster, monster!" she yelled.

Hinata rushed to her sister's aid to see a giant white fluffy ox that had a red spiral tattoo on its head and a giant line that went down its back.

Naruto jumped over to his companion and clarified what the 'monster' was.

"This is no monster," he said comically, "it's just Kyuubi, and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Hinata and Hanabi calmed down hearing that the giant was practically friendly and wouldn't hurt a fly.

Hanabi went up to pet the bison and when she did the furry mammoth licked the girl who started giggling.

"Yay, I think he likes me." she said with snot dripping down her hair.

Hinata shook her head at her sisters disgusting habits and decided it would be time to head back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto but we should really head back to our village to report the lack of food we have," Hinata said sarcastically.

Hanabi deflated at her words since she knew she was the reason for their lack of fish.

"Wait how are you guys going to get there?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata without looking at the water answered something she couldn't have possibly answered correctly.

"Easy I'll just bend a glacier back," she said with a smile that made Naruto blush.

Naruto looked at her clothes and saw she actually was a water bender.

"So since you can water bend have you learned to freeze water yet or turn it into steam?" Naruto asked her concerned.

Hinata for as good as she was, knew she wasn't that good yet.

"Uhh no not yet, but soon I will. I just have to find a way to get a person in our village to teach me," Hinata said.

Naruto filed her answer away for a later question so he instead stuck to the questions at hand.

"So then how exactly are you going to get back if there are no glaciers around?" he asked her.

Hinata looked around and saw they had drifted out so much that all the glaciers were out of her bending range.

She sighed and replied, "I don't know anymore, seeing as ding dong over here got the boat smashed up,"

Naruto being the nice guy that he was, and also the hormonal teenager as well let his body control his mind, so thinking with a certain part of his body he gave Hinata a third option.

"Well I could give you a lift on Kyuubi," Naruto told her.

As soon as he said that Hanabi was the first person on kyuubi and Naruto laughed.

Hinata also got a giggles out of the situation but she started to wonder how Hanabi got on kyuubi.

Kyuubiy saw the girl struggling so he extended his tail to allow Hinata a platform to walk on but the girl couldn't get over the hump that was his butt. Naruto seeing her plight jumped down and picked her up bridal style before jumping over the hump and into the driver's seat.

"Now for those of you who don't know, kyuubi here is a flying bison so first time fliers please hold on tight," Naruto said pulling the reins of the rope.

Hanabi was about to question Naruto's sanity when he said two magic words she would never forget.

"Yip, yip" he commanded and kyuubi rose into the air flying towards the skyline.

The two girls were immediately astounded as the white and red bison rose to the sky.

"He's flying, Hinata he's really flying," Hanabi cheered.

Hinata looked at Hanabi with a sisterly smile causing Hanabi to stop cheering and look down.

"Yea, big deal he's flying," Hanabi said.

"So where are we headed mam?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pointed to the giant city made of ice and Naruto nearly slapped his head.

* * *

(After landing)

Naruto soon landed kyuubi and everyone rushed to see who was on the strange creature.

After confirming that their own people were with Naruto the water people generously allowed the boy to land and welcomed him to their village.

Naruto and his crew got off kyuubi and he was greeted by a lot of people, but one guy named Sai really made a funny impression to Naruto.

After he was done making new friends he started walking around the ice village with Hinata.

"So you mean to tell me for all that Avatar Tobirama did by reuniting the two water tribes, you mean you both still live on opposite ends of the world and there is one giant portal that allows you to get to and fro each place without taking all those days to get to the village." Naruto said feeling bad for the girl.

"That's right and the worst part is now that we have merged customs women aren't allowed to learn combative water bending; only healing water bending." Hinata told him.

'That's not right, I have to do something but I don't want them to know I'm the avatar,' Naruto thought.

"Oh by the way," Hinata started catching Naruto's attention.

"Since you're an air bender have you seen the avatar? He was supposed to be reborn as an air bender but for some reason one hasn't been announced," Hinata said seeing the boy physically stiffen.

'Oh no,' Naruto thought.

"No, nope never seen or heard of the avatar being announced," Naruto said shakily.

Hinata was able to put pieces of the puzzle together but she just needed one last piece of information to find out her accusations.

Naruto saw the suspicious glint in the girl's eye so he said some random stuff to get attention off of him.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Naruto asked to take the topic at hand off of him.

"What?" she said confused by what he asked.

"I said, will you go penguin sledding with me?" Naruto said slower this time.

Hinata quickly found a way to get her answer in that split second.

"Sure, if you can help me with water bending," she replied.

Naruto wasn't thinking when he spoke and ended up telling Hinata exactly what she needed.

"Sure, it's not like water bending is hard or anything," he said while seeing her smirk line up. 'Oops I said the wrong thing, oh no got to recover,' Naruto thought.

"But I don't know if I can. I'm the av- air bender and you're a water bender. Our styles are naturally different. I can help you find a teacher thought," he said. 'Nice save but she's on to me now,' Naruto thought.

'Got him, so this is the avatar, but how to get him to come out with the truth?' Hinata thought to herself.

"Ok that's sounds good, now let's go sledding Naruto-kun," she said.

Naruto didn't move for a while once she said that and Hinata saw his face go red at her words.

'Man how old is he 10. Compliments like that shouldn't make him blush that hard' she thought.

If only Hinata knew, if only she knew.

(Later at the ice gorge)

"Weeeeeheheheee," Naruto yelled sliding down a hill.

He and Hinata both came to a halt and got off their penguins when Naruto saw a strange ship he's never seen before.

He tried to go near it but Hinata being the voice of reason stopped him momentarily.

"Naruto we can't go on that ship, it's forbidden and booby trapped. Besides I'm slightly scared of it from the horror stories people have said about it," Hinata said.

Naruto didn't really falter and used her words to his advantage.

"Hinata part of being a bender is facing your fears. That is a big part of the reason why you haven't mastered water bending yet, but trust me once you learn to face fear you will," Naruto said.

Hinata foolishly didn't listen to her conscious and instead listened to her hormones.

"Ok I guess," she said flatly.

Naruto cheered and then held Hinata's hand before walking into the hull of the ship.

Inside Naruto saw many chambers that looked like they were for torturing people.

It gave Naruto these strange visions of the past but he quickly ejected them from his thoughts.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since 6 years ago," Hinata said.

Naruto looked confused.

"Wait pause. 6 years ago I was 4 and Firelord Izuna had long since then called off the war. He said that there was no need to keep causing needless destruction," Naruto said.

Hinata looked concerned.

"Naruto 6 years ago Izuna died and gave the throne to his son Fugaku who started the war again." Hinata said.

"So since you were obviously ten when you froze yourself and then 6 years have passed that puts you at 16 my age. Not only that but now they are killing air benders who are 16," Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the truth of her words.

"Oh man, I've been gone 6 years and now all this has happened. Man I hope everyone is ok." Naruto said worried about the other Air Nomads.

"Let's get out of here Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

Naruto slowly shook his head however their adventure wouldn't be a cartoon if they didn't get into trouble. That's exactly what happened when Naruto stepped on a button in the floor.

"Uhh Hinata, what was that you said about this place being booby trapped?" Naruto asked slowly.

The only door out soon slammed shut and a bunch of whistles and mechanic gears turned before something lit on fire. Soon a flare lit the sky up letting everyone know exactly where something was happening.

* * *

(Water Tribe)

'Oh no, fire navy flare;' said Hitomi

* * *

(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

"Hinata hang on tight," Naruto said grabbing the girl and jumping through a hatch in the ceiling.

The air bender kept jumping higher and higher before finally getting to the helmsman deck. The blond then jumped down and then when he landed he let go of Hinata.

(10 miles away on Satsuki's ship)

"So avatar I've found you, and your lover." She said looking at Naruto jump down from the deck.

The girl then deviously plotted her telescope in the direction that the two started walking and then saw the Water Tribe village.

"And I've found your hiding spot," she said with an evil laugh.

(10 minutes later with Naruto)

"You two went exploring on that ship didn't you?" Hitomi asked Hinata.

"Uhh," was all Hinata could say so Naruto knew he had to save her.

"Excuse me miss-"Naruto left it hanging so she could fill in her name.

"Hyuga," Hitomi said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hyuga, but it was I who goaded Hinata to taking me inside the ship. Don't punish her, punish me," he said respectfully.

Hinata's mother looked like she was really considering it.

"Mom please don't do it, he's the a…" she was cut off by her mother's stare.

"I know exactly who he is," she said implying that she knew that Naruto was the avatar. Naruto being clueless thought she meant she knew he was the air bender.

Hinata hoped her mother wouldn't be so hard on Naruto.

"And for who he is, he is banished for the duration of the week," she said looking straight at Hinata.

'I know what you're scheming Hinata. But I was young too and if you want to get busy then you will simply have to either wait or meet him in secret' Hitomi thought.

Naruto moped before walking out of the village.

"See you later Hinata," Naruto said walking out of the village and grabbing kyuubi.

As Naruto's form faded in the horizon everyone felt a weight land on their hearts.

"But mom," Hinata said.

"No but's missy, I was going to teach you a new technique but now I think I will wait," Hitomi said.

(With Naruto 20 minutes later)

"Man I really messed that up didn't I buddy," Naruto said to kyuubi.

Said beast just roared back at Naruto.

"Huh oh well, at least it's just a week." He said thinking kyuubi could actually talk.

For some reason Naruto felt his danger senses go off so he looked around, and then he saw it. There was a Fire Nation ship similar to the one he was just on headed for the water village.

"Oh no, the village," Naruto yelled.

"Stay here buddy, I'll be back," he said running away at breakneck speeds.

Naruto knew the ship would get there before him so he tried using his air scooter ability but it still couldn't catch up to the ship.

"Man I wish I had something faster," Naruto said.

Suddenly his eyes glowed giving him a vision of some strange white haired lady making a cloud under her feet.

(Vision)

_The woman wheeled her arms as if trying to command the clouds to move her and guess what, a cloud formed under her and propelled her forward._

_She was forced to maneuver between giant rubble and some strange giant kite with whip like hands but on the last leg she jumped into the sky._

_The kite tried to hit her until she released a blazing jet at him nailing him square in the eye._

_(_Vision End)

"What was that?" Naruto thought remembering the vision.

He tried to run but soon realized that he was now commanding a cloud to fly him to the water village.

"Ok cool but this doesn't make sense. I saw some lady with multiple bending… oh that's it. That was an avatar and I went into some kind of mode that allows me to do whatever they could have done," Naruto said figuring out what happened.

Naruto now wasted no time as he flew to the village at an even fast rate of speed.

* * *

(Water village ship approaching)

"When is that messenger going to come back through the portal and bring reinforcements from the northern tribe?" a random lady said.

Everyone felt the ground shake as the Fire Nation ship had used the puny village as a deck of sorts.

Soon the ramp came down and out of the steamy entrance came a few lines of soldiers followed by a woman wearing their armor in a different variation of it. The main difference being that her helmet had three horns instead of two.

The 16 year old girl recognized as Satsuki looked around, and then left and right trying to find what she was looking for.

Hinata and her mother were both standing in front of the circle when they saw the girl grab an elderly woman and hold her out for display.

"Where is he? He'd be about this age, master of all 4 elements," Satsuki said.

This truly confused everyone and it made Satsuki mad. She blasted a fire blast out making the mass of people flinch and back up.

Hanabi took this moment to yell while running at her target.

Satsuki didn't need to use her thermal vision for this person and she simply flicked the girl over her shoulder when she was close enough.

Hanabi was disarmed only until a little boy gave her a bone spear.

She ran towards Satsuki with intent on stabbing her with the lance but the girl was completely prepared and she simply broke the wooden stick and then grabbed it, broke it more and poked Hanabi.

Hanabi grew annoyed so she took out her secret favorite weapon. A black stone boomerang that her dad made while he was still in the Earth Kingdom.

The girl stepped into her throw and Satsuki simply dodged the attack by moving her head to the right.

Hanabi grinned cheekily before seeing the boomerang come back. She didn't say anything and just simply allowed the weapon to slam into Satsuki's helmet.

Satsuki quickly became angered by this so she made two fire knives and held them in attack position.

Before she could attack, Naruto on an air bending propelled penguin slammed into her legs causing the girl to plant into the snow upside down as her helmet landed on her skirt.

Naruto then skidded around to the water benders and got off the penguin.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Hitomi-dono." Naruto said to the three people he knew.

"Hi Naruto," Hanabi said sitting on her ass.

Sai the pale boy standing up helped Hanabi up and he nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

Satsuki got up and ushered her elite fire benders to surround Naruto.

She then inhaled to draw energy for a flame blast, but she never gets the chance as Naruto blasted snow covering all her guards.

The girl looked slightly ticked off at Naruto but couldn't deny her feelings.

"You're pretty cute," she said out of nowhere making Naruto blush and Hinata get angry.

Satsuki then steps forward and Naruto regain control of his emotions.

"Looking for me?" Naruto ask her.

Satsuki looks confused before the pieces fell in place, "You're the air bender you're the avatar?"

"Naruto!" Hanabi and Sai both said confused.

Hitomi and Hinata looked at Naruto who knew the jig was up.

"No way," Sai says hearing the friend he just made a while ago was the avatar.

Satsuki and Naruto circle each other while backing away.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training… meditating. You're just a child no older than me," she said angry her life's work was thrown in her face.

"So, you're a teenager to," Naruto said a little miffed.

Satsuki got mad so she used the fierce lion style and started throwing cone shaped flames at Naruto. The boy stopped the flares by spinning his staff to snuff out the hotter flames and blow away the colder flames.

Naruto was easily deflecting the fire but he saw all the people behind him fear for the fact that they would get burned.

Naruto being the avatar and an overall good person stopped the fight and put his life on the line.

"If I go with you will you leave these people alone?" Naruto said.

Satsuki looked specifically at Hinata while answering.

"Yes, all of them," she replied.

Hinata stepped forward to stop what was happening.

"No Naruto, don't do this." Hinata begged.

Naruto looked back at her and tried to give her some optimism.

"Don't worry, I'll be back… uh just take care of kyuubi till I get back," Naruto said pointing to the direction of his bison.

Naruto gave a wink that only Hinata understood and she stopped complaining and let them take Naruto.

On the bow of the ship Satsuki walked up the ramp while talking to her crew, "Set a course for the Fire Nation… I'm going home."

The bow railed back into the ship and then the gigantic vessel took off in a fog of smoke.

* * *

(Later in the Water Tribe)

Hinata was already mad that the so called reinforcements from the Water Tribe purposely came late, just because the southern tribe was being invaded. With that now she needed a crew to help her save Naruto and continue on a journey.

She could only rally one person and that was Sai. Hanabi would have come but she wouldn't be too much help. She did promise to jump through the portal when they got to the northern tribe but other than that she was no help. Her mother was also out of the question because she was the village leader so she wasn't allowed to leave the border of the village.

She and Sai were treading in the snow and they were about ready to turn around when out of nowhere kyuubi managed to sneak up on Hinata and lick her.

She was also currently mad at Sai who kept laughing at the entire ordeal.

"It's still funny how a near 4 ton mammal with 6 legs snuck up on you and managed to lick you without you hearing a thing." Sai said.

Hinata glared at Sai making him shut up.

"Be lucky I haven't learned to bend the water in the air yet because if I did I would so freeze your head in a block of ice.

(With Naruto and Satsuki)

The Fire Nation princess looked smugly at Naruto while holding up his staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift to my father… I suppose you wouldn't know of father being raised by monks," she said twirling it.

"Take him to the hold, and take this staff to my quarters," she said handing the staff to her servant.

Naruto looked back to see where his staff was going and then he tried his hand at stalling Satsuki.

"You won't be successful today, you'll never get to accomplish what your trying to do." Naruto said.

Satsuki held up her hand and the guards brought Naruto up to her ear before backing back.

"If you behave you may get a reward before I drop you off cutie," Satsuki whispered in Naruto's ear.

She then snapped her fingers and the guards came back to take Naruto to a holding cell.

(Down below)

Naruto is walking as he comes up with a plan on the fly.

"So I guess you've never fought an air bender before, I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back," Naruto goaded both guards.

The jailor stopped at the last door of the hall and said "Silence,"

He tried to put the key in the door but Naruto blew with enhanced air causing the key barer to slam into the door and Naruto to propel backwards into the other guard.

He then swiftly recovered and ran quickly through the door leading to the cabin hall.

One of the guards that weren't knocked unconscious told the other guards but unknown to them Satsuki was listening and she smiled before heading to her room.

Naruto continued running down halls until he had to stop as his pathway was blocked by multiple fire benders with swords.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have?" Naruto asked in a childlike manner.

The guy in the front tried to stab Naruto but the avatar out witted them by running on the walls and using his smaller stature to weave through their legs.

He got past them and jumped through an open grate.

"Thanks anyway," he yelled.

Naruto was then immediately met with more opposition and this one didn't have a weapon telling Naruto this one could fire bend at him.

He was correct, when he ran towards him and jumped as the man let a jet of flames ignite in the air that would have surely burnt Naruto.

Naruto used his acrobatic body to control his areal movement. He spins until he was lined up with the sharp part of the guy's helmet and he expertly frees his arms by using his forward momentum to snap the ropes.

Naruto the kept moving forward, making sure to check every door on the hall. He opened two seeing nothing however when he got to the third he saw an adult man who reminded Naruto of Satsuki sleeping on a cottage.

The man swiftly turns on his bed thinking its Satsuki entering his domain.

"Don't take my pokey," he mumbled to Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered back.

Itachi grunted before talking back to 'Satsuki', "shut the door on your way out,"

Naruto not wanting to seem rude shut the door causing Itachi to go back to dreaming about pokey.

Naruto was now running and he reached the last corridor when he sees his glider in the only open room on the ship.

"My staff," he say running in to grab his stick but the door shut behind him and behind it was revealed Satsuki, however he lost track of the girl in one second.

She used her quick reflexes to run up to Naruto and cuff his left hand to the wall above her bed all in one second.

"You're predictable, but it looks like I underestimated your craftiness," Satsuki said pushing him down on the bed.

Naruto tries to struggle but Satsuki eventually cuffs his other hand immobilizing him temporarily.

"Why do you need to capture me?" Naruto asked feeling trapped.

"I need you so I can return home, and it looks like you may need some incentive to stay aboard so," Satsuki says gently pulling his legs open.

She then sits on his thighs and wraps her legs around his waist while pulling his head closer by his collar.

"You're so cute, don't fight what is going to happen anyway," she says huskily breathing on his neck.

Naruto not being ready for such M rated content in his life froze up and turned completely red giving Satsuki a smirk of dominance.

"Hey now you won't be leaving this room with something, and I intend to take that something right now," the girl says outright forcing herself on Naruto.

Satsuki kisses him fiercely giving Naruto a slight daze but if Naruto was anything he was a fighter. He fought long and hard and eventually he beat his hormones even though they screamed at him to let life take its course.

While Satsuki was still kissing him she tried to sneak a hand to pull off his pants but now that Naruto was fully attentive he took advantage of the absence of her dominant hand. Naruto then used his toes to make a miniature cyclone and then he made it form inside the cuffs making the tumblers turn and release Naruto.

Naruto backs his head off of Satsuki and frowns but then gives a childish smirk.

"Sorry but maybe next time," he said flipping their positions in a split second. With air giving him the advantage he jumped into the ceiling hatch the lead to the helmsmen quarters and then jumped through to reach the top.

Once Naruto reached the last leg of his escape he jumped out the window and then grabs onto his open glider but Satsuki gabbed him bringing them both down onto the hard ship.

Satsuki then gets up and tries to fry Naruto but is distracted by seeing kyuubi flying towards them.

"What is that?" she asks seeing the furry behemoth fly at them.

Naruto also looks back but the second he looks at Satsuki he can see her throw a fireball at him.

Naruto spins his staff to block but the fireballs eventually knock it out of his hand. Satsuki smirked and started pitching multiple flames at the defense less boy.

He is forced to dodge until he is unfortunately knocked off the ship and into the ocean.

* * *

(With Hinata)

"Naruto no!" she screams seeing her crush fall into the cold abyss.

(Satsuki)

"Dammit I didn't mean for that to happen.

(Naruto)

Naruto slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean and kept sinking yet he still heard someone calling him.

"Naruto!"

"Who is that?" he ask.

"Naruto?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"**Narutooooo!"**

"Oh no it's Hinata, can't let her down," Naruto thought going unconscious.

Naruto's eyes then soon popped open as the shone with a whitish bluish glow. A spiral tattoo no his forehead and hands also glowed the same color and with gusto Naruto span in a circle.

Each time he span he spun quicker and quicker making massive coils of water bend to his will.

He soon reached the surface allowing everyone to see him in the avatar state while he held his arms out like he was bound to a cross.

Naruto then directed his self to the ship and he landed on the poop deck with a mighty thud.

Satsuki, Hinata and Sai were all to amazed to say anything and soon Naruto whipped his hands back making the water reel to his flow.

Finally without wasting any energy he slowly and softly moved hem in an arc causing the water to whip out while he peddled. Naruto finished by outstretching his arms making the water knock everyone off the ship and into the abyss.

Satsuki and all her henchmen are flung off the ship by the arc of massive water and they all hit the ocean.

"Now that's what I call water bending." Sai said still baffled that the avatar was so powerful.

Hinata took this time to land kyuubi on the ship and grab Naruto who fell into her embrace.

"Hi.-nata?" Naruto questions the girl.

"We got your back buddy," Sai says to boost Naruto's confidence.

Naruto slowly smiled before looking over to his staff.

"Thanks, I dropped my staff," he said causing Sai to look at the wooden pole.

"I got it!" the pale water bender yells running to grab the stick.

Sai reached for the pole and picks it up but soon notices it's a bit heavy for a stick. It was when he looked down that he saw Satsuki trying to climb back up by using the stick.

Sai was almost frightened until he remembered he was a water bender and he made the ocean water grab Satsuki while he poked her with the stick.

The girl lost her grip and fell into the water.

"Ha, that's from the Water Tribe!" Sai yelled uncharacteristically.

Hinata was helping Naruto when more henchmen and Itachi came from the deck of the ship.

Naruto assured her he was fine so she tried her hand at freezing them with the left over water from Naruto's attack.

The girl whipped backwards and accidentally froze Sai's feet into the ground.

"Hinata!" said complained feeling the freezing liquid trap him.

The girl put her freezing ability to use again and this time she whipped forward causing all the men minus Itachi to freeze solid.

Sai tried using the stick to unthaw himself but he just forgot he was a water bender again.

Calming down Sai took a deep breath and softly pushed his hands down causing the ice to turn into water.

"Okay lets go," he yelled running for kyuubi.

As soon as he jumped on the tail he yelled, "Yip, yip!" seeing as the fire benders were now climbing back onboard the ship.

Kyuubi instantly took off saving the group from a painful fire blast.

On the ship Satsuki had just gotten back on board causing Sai to inform Naruto.

"Shoot them down," Satsuki said to Itachi.

"Naruto?" Sai said clearly fearing the fireball sure to come.

Naruto saw what was about to transpire so he gave Hinata the reins of kyuubi and he got in the saddle with Sai.

Satsuki and Itachi started moving in perfect sync and when the both punched out their hands a massive fireball came flying towards Naruto.

Sai duck down but Naruto jumped up and kicked out with his right leg creating an equally large air bending blast.

The two elements collided but air won the battle this time causing the air bending enhanced fireball to slam into a nearby glacier.

"Oh no!" Satsuki yelled seeing the ice slam into the ship halting its forward momentum.

Naruto and the crew flew away while Satsuki was stuck trying to see how they were going to get out of that icy mess.

"Dig the ship out and follow them!" she commanded to the skies.

She didn't hear a reply so she turned to see her men unthawing two of her other men.

She sighed and went back inside.

"As soon as you're done with that," she added walking away.

(Far away with Naruto)

"Naruto even though I knew from the beginning you were the avatar, why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto looked away sadly before answering Hinata's question.

"Because, I never wanted to be," he said softly.

Hinata was surprised by his words but decided to leave the subject alone as they flew into the clouds.

* * *

**(End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the prologue and chapter 1.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh.**


	2. The Legend is Realised

**Ok welcome back to my story this is the chapter 2 of Naruto Avatar of Legend.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Water**

A white haired man wearing blue samurai armor looked on to the distance. He closed his eyes and inhaled before exhaling and snapping his glowing eyes open. He softly raised his hands, and then in the next second he slowly lowered them causing a giant tsunami to rise from the ocean behind him.

**Earth**

A man wearing green and black armor closed his eyes before swiftly opening them and staring at the ground with his blue glowing eyes. The glow ceased and he jumped off the cliff side slamming into the ground below and making the ground form fissures and cracks that traveled around the whole world. The man pushed upward and lava came out and then he spun in circles, using his momentum to create a draft of wind pushing the continents away.

**Fire**

A man with long brown hair wearing red samurai armor closed his eyes before breathing in shortly. Then in a mere second they snapped open and showed glowing pale blue eyes. The glow faded and he roughly pushed outward causing large stone slabs to jet from the ground. Next he inhaled before punching with a passionate ferocity and causing flames to flare from his palms. Next he started spinning his arms in circular motion, building up air currents before he finally shaped them into a wheel and fired it. Finally he made pushing and pulling motions causing the sea to the left of him to move with him.

**Air**

A red haired man wearing a yellow GI and an orange cape opened his pale blue eyes and an aura of white enveloped him. He them rotated his arms causing a tornado to spawn from seemingly nowhere. He then shot his hands outward making the tornado immediately dissipate.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A long 300 years have passed and my sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Naruto. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Naruto can save the world._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Naruto even though I knew from the beginning you were the avatar, why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked Naruto._

_Naruto looked away sadly before answering Hinata's question._

"_Because, I never wanted to be," he said softly._

_Hinata was surprised by his words but decided to leave the subject alone as they flew into the clouds._

* * *

**(Chapter Start) (Chapter 2, Return and Reunion)**

It was early in the morning. It was so early that the clouds were barely visible upon the light blue and orange sky above. The sun tried to arise to start the day on its course but several miles below the clouds was a group of people standing on a sandy shore.

We see kyuubi munching on some straw while Naruto is sitting on the red spiral on his head. The blond is tying the reins of the rope attached to the bison tighter. Behind him is Hinata packing up the camping set that she and Naruto shared last night.

"Wait till you see it Hinata. The southern air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the entire world." Naruto said checking the other horn of kyuubi.

Hinata grew sullen feeling Naruto get very excited, but she knew sooner or later the truth would hurt him.

"Naruto, I know you're excited," she said turning to face the blonde air bender, "but it's been 6 years since you've been home. Please know that things change over time and your home is probably different now."

Naruto shrugged her concern off and smiled at the girl before checking Kyuubi's left horn.

"That's why I'm so excited!" he said enthusiastically.

Naruto tightened the rein till it could be pulled no more and he jumped off Kyuubi's head and floated down to Sai who was still sleeping.

He walked over and saw some amazing artwork lying on the ground. Naruto wanted to comment but he felt that he should wake Sai before that.

"Wake up Sai," Naruto said to his new companion.

Sai kept fake snoring while he talked to Naruto.

"Aww, I'm tired from drawing almost all night. Sleep now, temple later." he said going back to snoring.

Naruto blinked at Sai before looking down and catching a devious idea for a prank. He picked up a stray twig from their camp fire and started rubbing it all over Sai's sleeping back.

"Sai get up! There is a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Naruto yelled moving the twig sporadically.

Sai's eyes immediately popped open and the 16 year old started jumping around while yelling. He eventually stumbled and fell into the dirt right in front of his drawing.

Sai looked livid before turning to glare at Naruto for deceiving him.

"Great you're awake, but before we go did you really draw these awesome murals?" Naruto asked the pale boy.

Sai unzipped his sleeping bag before getting out of it and looking at what Naruto was talking about. Sai recognized the painting and told Naruto.

"Yes, I did it right after you and Hinata over there fell asleep. Now if you don't mind may I have it back?" he grumpily said holding his hand out.

Naruto air glided the painting into Sai's hands and the teen appreciated the gesture but he felt he should get back Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto," Sai said causing the air nomad to turn around.

Naruto stopped walking to Kyuubi and turned to face Sai. Just as he did Sai sent a hose of water at Naruto, blasting the avatar into the woods behind them.

"Pay back!" Sai said grinning like a mad man.

* * *

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki and her brother Itachi walked off their ship and onto the docks of the south western Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation colony.

"Big brother, I want these repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay to long and risk losing his trail," Satsuki said while strutting down the dock angrily.

"You mean the avatar," Itachi said looking at his little sister.

Satsuki frowned before turning to shush her brothers speaking.

"Please don't say his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive every fire bender and their grandmother will be out looking for him," Satsuki said while pointing at her brother.

'I'll repay him for not accepting my offering, and also for damaging my ship,' she thought.

"I don't want anyone getting in the way," she added as an afterthought to what she said. All that was calm immediately left as a pale figure approached Satsuki and Itachi while smiling with his piercing yellow slit eyes.

"Getting in the way of what, Satsuki-chan!" the man's slurred voice said alerting the two siblings they had company.

This man stood at 6'0 easily towering over both Satsuki and Itachi, whom was shorter by a slight margin. He had long black hair that went against his clay white skin. The man had two piercing yellow eyes lined with purple eyeliner giving him a dangerous look. He had on the Fire Nation signature armor but his had double shoulder pads and a long red sash going across his abdomen. He also had on the red metallic kilt but it had a yellow crest on each side of it. His black boots stomped as he slowly strutted to his two 'comrades'.

"Princess Satsuki," the man said stopping a few feet in front of the duo.

Satsuki smirked seeing the bane of her problems before addressing him by his old title, "Captain Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru smiled softly before amending Satsuki's sentence.

"It's commander now," he said making Satsuki roll her eyes.

"And general Itachi, great general of our nation," Orochimaru said with obviously different tone then when he talked to Satsuki.

Itachi nodded before amending Orochimaru's mistake.

"I'm retired now," he said making Orochimaru smile before continuing the conversation.

"The fire lord's son and daughter are welcomed guest anytime. So what brings you both to my harbor?" Orochimaru said wondering why the banished princess was here.

Itachi nodded to Satsuki before speaking to Orochimaru.

"Our ship is being repaired," he said casually point to the smaller ship that had a huge gaping hole in it. The boarding ramp was slightly leaning downward as the red interior had repairmen walk into it.

"That's quite a bit of damage there. What happened to damage the vessel this much?" the commander asked Satsuki.

Satsuki considered telling the truth but subtly told Itachi to lie on the spot.

"You wouldn't believe what happened," she said to Orochimaru," go ahead, tell him brother."

Itachi looked surprised that she sent all the pressure onto him.

"Who me, oh right. It was incredible, wait did we crash or something?" he asked Satsuki.

The girl's expression lit up before answering," Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

Orochimaru faked belief before deciding to corner the two people to get the truth.

"Really, you must regale me with your fabulous exploits in getting out of that mess. Join me for a drink?" Orochimaru said.

Satsuki frowned before shaking her head.

"Sorry but we have to go," she said turning to the side.

Itachi immediately scolded his sister for her irrefutable behavior.

"Princess Satsuki, treat our host with respect. Now commander Orochimaru, do you have any jinxing tea? It's my favorite," Itachi said walking forward with the commander.

Satsuki's frown turned into a heavy scowl before she violently turned to walk with her brother. As she turned she sent out miniature jets of fire to truly express her anger.

'Stupid brother, now we have to keep the damn lie going!' she thought in a rage.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

The group was now flying high in the sky over a multitude of clouds. The sun had come out about mid-way making the sky shine bright blue.

Kyuubi kept peddling causing him to rise higher and faster into the air.

As they were flying Sai was drawing pictures of the beautiful sky scenery. He reached down for his dark yellow container that held his high detail brush.

As he search frantically for he soon realized the object was gone and he immediately question the crew of what happened.

"Have either of you seen my brush, it's gone missing?" Sai said feeling a head ache coming along.

Naruto looked down before turning to Sai.

"Oh that was a paint brush; no wonder the thing had hair. I kind of used it to start the fire last night," Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing his hair.

Sai went wide eyed before the scene darkened around him.

"No wonder the fire had different colors last night," Sai said reminiscing on last night flame.

Naruto laughed lightly before taking back control of Kyuubi who started a light descent. Naruto commanded Kyuubi to ascend and soon a range of mountains came into their trio's view.

"The Petolla Mountain Range! We're almost there!" Naruto said seeing his homelands indigenous mountains come into view.

The other two passengers of Kyuubi became thrilled seeing the beautiful land scape that Naruto took them into.

Naruto commanded Kyuubi to rise higher than he was before causing Hinata to fall into Naruto's lap. The duo blushed as Hinata held on to Naruto.

Naruto kept elevating until he saw a familiar sign so he leveled Kyuubi out and started making him fly forward.

It was then that a giant white temple with many tall structures could be seen by everyone. Sai decided he didn't need a high definition brush and he immediately started drawing the temple.

"There it is," Naruto said.

Hinata looked awe struck as the neared the giant palace like structure.

"It's beautiful," she said astounded a place like that existed.

'Not as beautiful as you though,' Naruto thought while glancing at Hinata.

* * *

(Back with Satsuki)

Inside Orochimaru's quarter's sat Satsuki and the commander himself on his two comfortable throw pillows. Itachi was around touching all the sharp and pointy weapons like a little kid.

'Nee san is such a child. Hard to believe someone so carefree and kind used to be the general for a nation of war mongering people,' Satsuki thought while watching Itachi play.

"Any by the years end, we will swoop in and claim the Earth Kingdom capital. The fire lord will finally claim victory in the war," Orochimaru said giving a presentation to Itachi, who really wasn't paying attention.

Satsuki glared at the ground as she talked with remorse.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool," Satsuki said without any expression.

Orochimaru smiled darkly while walking up and sitting down next to Satsuki. Itachi was over in to corner trying to keep the rack of weapons from toppling over.

"Henh, two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So how is your search for the avatar going," he said bringing a mass of heat onto Satsuki. The rack Itachi was trying to keep up suddenly fell causing Orochimaru and Satsuki to glance and see what the man was doing.

Itachi grinned before apologizing, "My fault entirely,"

The commander nodded and turned back to Satsuki.

"We haven't found him, but we are still looking," she lied through her teeth.

Orochimaru shook his head before making fun of Satsuki.

"Hmph, what did you expect. The avatar has been missing for over 300 years. The suspected avatar died over 6 years ago, along with a surprisingly small group of air benders trying to protect him," Orochimaru snidely reminded Satsuki of that little fact causing the girl to look down.

'Honestly, I thought there would have been more air benders in that large of a temple,' Orochimaru said reminiscing over the invasion of the air temple. The commander finished his line of thought just in time to see the banished princess look down in deep thought.

This made Orochimaru suspect she was hiding something so he pressured the girl.

His face grinned while he spoke to her. "Unless you found some evidence, that the avatar is alive?" Orochimaru said leaving the conversation in the air.

Satsuki went wide eyed and Orochimaru saw the evidence lay out in front of him.

'Gotcha!' he said seeing her expression.

"No nothing," she said trying to end the conversation.

Orochimaru obviously didn't believe her lie so he pressured more.

"Satsuki- hime, if you've found proof that the avatar is still alive you should tell me. The avatar is the only one who can stop the fire lord from winning the war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found," Orochimaru said getting in her face like an interrogator.

Satsuki looked down before glaring up at Orochimaru.

"I haven't found anything! It's like you said, the avatar probably died a long time ago," Satsuki blurted vehemently.

Orochimaru had a dark glare leveled at Satsuki, who was also glaring back with a dark ferocity.

She then got up and walked towards the exit.

"Come on Itachi-nee, we're going," Satsuki said walking away.

The two door guards put up the spears to block Satsuki and a white haired man with blue lipstick walked in while speaking.

"Commander Orochimaru, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They coughed up and confessed that princess Satsuki had the avatar on board and then let him escape," the man said.

'Thank you Sakon, you just made this so much easier,' Orochimaru thought smiling.

Orochimaru started walking towards Satsuki while speaking.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" he said darkly as he leaned over her shoulder.

* * *

(At air temple)

Kyuubi landed at the base of a mountain ledge making Hinata and Sai have to walk up the path way slope with Naruto.

Naruto was running as Hinata and Sai kept walking slowly behind him.

"Now how am I going to draw all this beautiful scenery without my brush? Also where am I going to get something to eat," Sai complained making a mad face.

Hinata looked at Sai wondering where his mind was.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the few nonnative people to visit the air temple, and all you're worried about is drawing and food," she said looking at the beautiful scenery.

Up ahead Naruto stopped at a steep drop causing Hinata and Sai to walk over. They looked over the ledge as Naruto pointed to an arena filled with many tall skinny wood stumps that looked like people could stand on them.

"And that's where my friends and I used to play air ball. Yup me and Shikamaru would just chill out and watch the clouds before Konohamaru would run over and challenge me to a game. I…I… I really miss them," Naruto ended on a sad note.

"What else is wrong?" Hinata said seeing Naruto looked saddened.

Naruto looked around and saw no one at the temple.

"This place used to be filled with so much life, and now, now it's empty." Naruto said thinking what Hinata said yesterday and today was true. The Air Nomads might be gone now.

Sai noticed his friend getting sadder so he decided to perk him up.

"So uh, this air ball game. How do you play it?" he asked not knowing the answer would leave him in pain.

Naruto instantly perked up and glanced at Sai.

(A few minutes later)

Sai was standing on one of the pillars and Naruto took out a ball with many openings cut into it. He started commanding the air to spin in a circular direction making the ball spin at a high rate of motion.

Naruto then started doing fancy tricks, rolling the ball around his back and down his arms before he threw it high into the air.

Sai curiously looked up seeing that Naruto hasn't done that before, and then he saw the ball fly back down.

Without any warning Naruto smiled as he 'gently' kicked the air causing a ring of air to blast the ball forward into the pillars.

It hit many of the wooden stumps before finally hitting Sai and knocking him through the goal behind him.

"Yeah! Get your game on Sai! Naruto 12, Sai 0," Naruto yelled to his friend.

Sai was currently buried into the snow covered mountain when he looked forward and saw a Fire Nation helmet.

"Hinata, come look," Sai said looking at the points on the helmet. They looked to be sliced by a very sharp knife.

Hinata walked over and saw the helmet before muttering, "Fire Nation,"

Sai stared at the object while talking to his tribe member.

"You think we should tell him?" Sai asked feeling genuine concern for his friend. Hinata nodded and called over Naruto.

"Naruto, come here. There is something you should see," she called. Naruto came running over while he juggled the air ball in the air.

Hinata glanced down and decided to reconsider showing Naruto the helmet.

"Ok what is it," he said approaching the two water benders.

Hinata finally couldn't take it and she commanded the snow to fall over the helmet and consequently Sai.

"So," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Uhh, just showing you that I can now slightly bend ice," she said grinning with her eyes closed.

Naruto smiled before talking.

"Nice, but enough practice. We have a whole temple to see!" Naruto said running to see the rest of his home.

Sai took this time to bend the snow from over him and he looked at Hinata.

"You know we can't hide it forever," Sai said.

Hinata nodded and decided next time she would treat Naruto his age, and that was 16.

(A While Later)

Naruto, Sai, and Hinata had finally reached a basin in the mountain and the entrance to the air temple. In the center of the alter was a stone carved into the shape of an extremely old man.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone. Guys this is monk Horuma, monk Horuma this is Hinata and Sai," Naruto said pointing to the sculpture of his old friend.

"Yup this is the greatest air bender in the world; he taught me almost everything I know. Temari chan taught me the other 20 percent," Naruto said.

Hinata looked at the old man and instantly knew the Naruto had a deep connection to him from the way he was standing beside him.

Naruto bowed to Horuma's statue before thinking of the past.

* * *

(Flashback 6 years ago)

Horuma looked at Naruto while smiling and walking away from a large furnace.

"But the true secret is in the gooey center," he said pulling out a dough cake. He whipped his had upward and the air made the cake rise instantly.

Naruto hummed sadly making Horuma look at Naruto.

"Hmm, it seems my old ancient cake making secrets aren't the only thing on your mind are they Naruto," the elderly man said.

Naruto looked down before looking back up.

"This whole avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake?" Naruto said hopefully looking at his teacher.

Horuma looked happily at Naruto before answering his question.

"The only mistake the made was telling you before you turned 16," Horuma said.

Naruto instantly deflated causing Horuma to try and find a way to perk his student up.

"Aww don't be sad my pupil, do not concern yourself on what was. You should concern you self with what is," Horuma said pointing out to the vast landscape filled with life.

Many flying bison and lemurs flew around in the air while the sun started to set.

"But Horuma jiji, how will I know if I'm ready for this," Naruto said looking at the ground.

"You questions will all be answered when you are old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. There you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey," Horuma said making Naruto stand up and walk over to him.

Naruto jumped and ended up walking over to Horuma while giving a small light smile that made the old man equally happy.

"So, who is it?" he said like an excited 10 year old.

"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you," Horuma said making Naruto instantly deflate.

"Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not," Horuma said making Naruto instantly smile again.

The blond air bender backed up and took a strong solid stance while Horuma soon joined him.

The two then started moving in sync.

First they clapped their hands together while slightly moving their left feet back.

"1" Horuma said.

Next they wound their hands in a circular motion causing a ball of condensed air to spin rapidly in them.

"2" he continued.

Finally they both rolled their arms forward as if they were bowling with a bowling ball.

"3" he finished. The four cakes soared through the air with a high pitched wind sound echoing behind them.

As they started falling from gravity, their trajectory pointed to 4 old men meditating on a circular rune outside. The men never saw it coming as the cakes smacked right into them causing various sized lemurs to run up and start playing around and eating the delicious morsels.

Naruto and Horuma shared a big laugh at the expense of the men below them before they turned to each other with grins.

"Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil, but I still want you training with Temari to refine your skills to a point," he said rubbing Naruto's hair in circular motions.

'If you are truly going to save the world then you will need her to teach you lethal air bending,' he thought while patting Naruto's head.

* * *

(Flashback over)

Naruto had his head down still remembering the good times he shared with his friend. He just hoped he was still alive and well.

Naruto then looked up with a sullen expression prompting Hinata to try and comfort him.

"You must miss him?" she said concerned for the young air bender.

"Yea," Naruto sighed walking deeper into the temple.

Hinata looked to Sai who just shrugged. The two water benders decided to walk into the shrine and follow Naruto.

The trio walked for a while until they eventually came to a door with a large spiral lock embedded in the wooden barricade.

"Naruto why would we come here?" Sai asked the strange air bender.

"There is someone inside I'm supposed to meet," Naruto replied looking at the door.

Hinata became confused at his reply before asking Naruto how this was possible.

"Wait Naruto, no one could have survived in that room for 6 years," she said certainly.

Naruto looked optimistic as he quelled the girl's troubled mind.

"Well it's not impossible. I survived in the ice berg for that long and look at me," he said with an air or confidence.

"So uh, considering the previous two statements to be true, how do we get in there? Do you have a key or something," Sai asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled before looking dead at the door.

"The key Sai… is air bending," Naruto said breathing in slowly.

Naruto took a loose free stance while he stood straight up and inhaled. He then released all the tension by stepping forward and releasing all the built up air. The air flew into the large horn opening which would trigger a sequence of events to open the other tumblers. The spiral on the right turned over flicking a hatch as it opened, and then the spiral to the left of it blew open turning its release valve. As this happened the air whistled as it traveled through the complete circuit and to the last valve at the end, that valve soon turned blowing out near visible condensed air making the lock in the middle fly upward. The door soon slowly opened from its closed position and Naruto started walking in slowly.

Hinata and Sai couldn't take the suspense so they also followed Naruto inside the room leaving the door wide open.

* * *

(Back with Satsuki)

"You mean to tell me, a sixteen year old boy bested you and your entire crew of trained fire benders. You're more pathetic than I thought Satsuki," Orochimaru said pacing in front of the girl.

She had a previously calm expression until she was once again put under the spotlight.

"I under estimated him once, but I promise it will not happen again," she said raising her fist into the air.

Orochimaru looked away as he silently agreed with her statement.

"No it will not, I will take over the search and I will capture the avatar," the pale commander said to the sitting princess.

"Commander I have been hunting the avatar for 3 years so I can-" the girls defense was cut short as the commander rounded on her while bending a steam of fire and spoke with an angry tone.

"And you failed!" he yelled shutting the girl up.

"Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands, so he is mine now," Orochimaru said.

'Mine to experiment with that is,' the man thought.

Satsuki immediately stood up from her seat in an angry display of rage but the two guards forced her back down.

'I won't forget this you pedophile. Also I won't let you touch a hair on his cute head, that privilege belongs to me,' Satsuki thought passionately.

"Keep them here," the commander commanded walking away.

Satsuki kicked over the tea table in her rage and Itachi stared before trying to lighten the mood.

"More tea please," he asked the guards.

* * *

(With Naruto)

The three members of Naruto's party walked right into the room and they were hit with hundreds upon hundreds of statues of various people.

As Naruto walked forward he kept seeing visions of the people and automatically knowing their names.

'This guy's Goku, and this one is Roshi, and this is Yugi, and he is Ichigo, and this one is Aang, and that's Kylee!' Naruto thought having their names suddenly pop up.

"There just statues, that's it?" Sai said confused how Naruto was supposed to have a guide here.

Hinata looked at each of the people before asking Naruto a question.

"Who are all of these people?" she asked Naruto hoping he knew the answer.

"I'm not sure, but somehow I feel like I know them. Call me crazy but I can see them alive for some reason," Naruto said answering the girl.

Naruto then looked up and saw a guy with a spiral on his head.

"Look, this guy Aang is an air bender," Naruto commented.

Hinata looked to the next one and saw that it was a girl dress in clothes indigenous to the Water Tribe.

"Wow and this girl is a water bender," she said.

'Korra, what a strange name,' Naruto thought seeing the girl pop up in his mind.

"Naruto, there lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and then fire, before it goes back to air," she said commenting on the different statues of the people.

"That's the avatar cycle," Naruto commented and putting the puzzle pieces in place.

It was then that Naruto and Hinata realized exactly who these people were.

"Of course, their avatars… Naruto these people are you in a past life," Hinata said looking at the different versions of Naruto.

Naruto looked shocked before realizing why he knew their names.

"Wow, no wonder I know each of their names. It's so many of them," Naruto said walking up to the last 4 in the spiral.

He looked at the air bender and instantly an imaged flew into his mind.

"Nagato," Naruto whispered getting a vision of the man flying and making rocks levitate before eventually making people levitate. Nagato in his vision had on a yellow GI and an orange cape.

Naruto then walked down the line to the next one and looked at him immediately getting a vision.

"Tobirama," he said seeing the man command a massive tide to surf on with a board made of ice. He then was seen walking and talking with two girls before the vision faded. Tobirama had on blue samurai armor with a black shirt and pants, along with a grey face guard with the Water Tribe symbol engraved into it.

Naruto then walked to the next one getting another instantaneous vision.

"Hiruzen," he said seeing the man jump off a massive cliff. He stuck a pole into the ground making the entire world crack and then he raised his hands making lava pool out of the openings, and then with a great display of power he commanded the water and air to push the crust away. Hiruzen had on a light green armor pad with a black shirt and pants and a pair of black sandals. On the back of his armor was the Earth Kingdom emblem.

Naruto finally walked up to the last one and was caught in a daze.

"Hinata, do you really believe in that reincarnation stuff," Sai said to Hinata hoping to find peace with himself.

"It's true, when the avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." she said defending Naruto's being.

Over with Naruto he couldn't stop dreaming about the man in front of him. The man had on red samurai armor with a black shirt and pants, and his brown hair fluttered in the wind. He saw the man making tree's pop up out of the ground and fire bending against many opponents at the same time. He also saw this man with one of the Uzumaki clansmen and he slightly wondered who he was. The answer was given to Naruto but the boy didn't say anything.

Hinata looked over and saw Naruto in a fierce daze and she instantly grew concerned. She ran over and shook him while saying, "Naruto, snap out of it."

After a few shakes Naruto was out of the miniature coma and he looked down to regain his barring's.

"So who is that?" she asked seeing this was the last person of the massive spiral.

"That's avatar Hashirama, the avatar before me," Naruto answered the girl.

Sai walked up to Naruto while making a casual joke.

"You were a fire bender, no wonder I barely trusted you when we first met," Sai said trying to make Naruto relax.

"There is no writing, how do you know his name?" Hinata asked Naruto questionably.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just know it somehow," Naruto responded to the girl.

Sai grunted in disproval before turning away.

The three who were previously making jokes and asking questions heard a humming sound immediately making them hide behind the statues in the room.

"Fire bender," Sai whispered getting his ink container out and Naruto got his air bending ready.

The figure approached closer and closer the three all jumped out only to see the intruder was a small grey lemur.

"Choumei?" Naruto thought thinking the lemur to be one of his friend's old pets.

The lemur stood still as he looked at all the occupants of the room. It stared at Naruto for the longest before a little memory hit it.

"Momo!" Naruto yelled jumping forward.

"Diner!" Sai said feeling his stomach rumble for the last time.

"Don't listen to him. I think you may be my friend's old pet, but until I find her I'll be your owner," Naruto said.

The lemur kept staring at Naruto and Sai before watching the two of them run at him. He immediately scrunched up before taking off like a bullet.

The two benders ran after the lemur in a race of speed.

Sai thought he had the upper hand in catching the lemur but he forgot Naruto was an air bender thus giving him the ability to run at the speed of sound if he bended the air to do that.

Naruto also forgot this fact but he did do his signature technique causing a sphere of wind to form below him increasing his speed substantially.

He left Sai in the dust as he raced after the lemur.

Naruto soon reached a ledge and saw the lemur jump off it. He soon followed the creature's example and also flew off before starting to jump after the lemur.

"Hey no fair!" Sai yelled from atop the ledge.

* * *

(With Satsuki)

Orochimaru came back into the room before grinning at Satsuki with perverted eyes.

'Oh hell no!' the girl thought seeing his expression. Itachi who was next to Satsuki frowned at Orochimaru's actions but that did nothing to stop the man from talking.

"My search party is now ready, and soon you'll both be free to go," the man said walking all the way into the tent.

Satsuki frowned before scowling and speaking to the man.

"Why, are you worried I'll try and stop you," she said fiercely.

The commander laughed before spitting the princess's words back into her face.

"You… stop me… impossible!" Orochimaru said snidely.

Satsuki then stood up and defended her honor.

"Don't underestimate me your pedophile, I will capture the avatar before you," Satsuki said while glaring at the man.

'And when I do, I'll get my gift from my prize,' she thought to herself as an afterthought.

Itachi saw the girl acting rudely and though he condoned it he needed to keep face for his sister's sake.

"Satsuki-hime that enough!" he said trying to stop the girl.

Orochimaru glared into the girl's eyes as he spoke to her.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command… and you, you're just a banished princess… with no home, nor any allies. Your own father doesn't even want you," Orochimaru taunted the girl.

"You're wrong! Once I return the avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne," Satsuki yelled at him in anger.

The commander smiled before retorting with an air of displeasure.

"If your father really wanted you home he would have let you return by now, avatar or no avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and your brother is the one with all the good genes. You're just a disgrace to the Fire Nation," the commander said feeling the girl get angrier and angrier.

"That's not true," she grunted out in anger.

Orochimaru knew it just took one more push and she would be over the edge and into the deep water.

"You have the scar on your stomach to prove it," he said emotionlessly.

Satsuki could take no more and she got in his face.

"Maybe you'd like one to match it!" she yelled in rage.

The commander smiled seeing her fall into his ploy.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Agni Kai… at sunset," she responded.

"Very well," Orochimaru said feeling he got just what he wanted.

"It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your big brother will do," the man said walking away.

"Satsuki-hime, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Itachi said warning her sister of what dangers lay ahead.

Satsuki thought back to her father burning the spiral mark on her stomach on her and she closed her eyes in anger.

"I will never forget," she said.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was still chasing the lemur who strategically led him to the 'abandoned' shack the furry creature ran inside making Naruto follow him too.

"Hey," Naruto said missing his attempt at catching him. He ran into the little hut and was instantly thrust into a horrific scene of violence.

All around were about a hundred fire bender corpses littered with various deep slashes that come from heavily refined wind. At the back he saw a figure but he couldn't completely make it out.

"Fire benders… they were here?" Naruto said slowly. He soon walked forward and then he saw a strange brown skeleton wearing perfectly unharmed air bender clothes. They looked similar to the ones Horuma wore and then a Naruto saw the pendent he wore too.

It was then that it dawned on Naruto exactly 'who' the person was lying in the snow.

"Horuma," Naruto said sadly.

Naruto then fell to the ground in depression and he gave a whimper.

"Hey Naruto have you seen our dinner?" Sai said running into the room.

Naruto gave another whimper and this time tears came out his eyes.

Sai thought Naruto was crying that he was going to eat the lemur so he confronted his friend.

"Hey, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur," Sai said to Naruto.

Now Naruto became quiet as Sai looked upon the carnage and saw the 'skeleton' in the back.

"Oh man, come on Naruto," Sai said trying to tug the poor boy.

It was then that the spiral on Naruto's head glowed a bright blue and his eyes lit up in the exact same color. His face had an angry expression as it stared at the wall in front of the boys.

Sai gasped seeing Naruto enter the avatar state and he backed up knowing chaos would soon arise.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Back in the avatar sanctuary)

Hinata was still looking at the many avatars when she noticed a wooden one sitting all alone in the corner. From her distance she could tell it was a girl but she stopped moving towards it as the eyes on the statue of Hashirama lit up. Soon all the other eyes lit up in a flow pattern until eventually the girl in the corner also lit up. Strangely enough the little kite behind her also lit up but Hinata paid it no heed.

"Oh no Naruto!" she said running out of the room.

* * *

(In the Earth Kingdom)

A man was meditating on the ground when the pictures of several old female avatars behind him lit up.

He gasped seeing it light up but instantly he knew something important.

The avatar had returned to the world.

(Water Tribe)

Two old men were on an ice slope when they saw the temple behind them lite up on its antenna.

They were so shocked they backed up seeing it glow fiercely.

(Fire Nation)

On a volcano a room glowed brightly signifying the sages in the temple of what was occurring.

"Send word to the fire lord immediately. The avatar has return," one guy said to the other.

The other old man ran to go spread the news.

(Hinata as she was running)

Hinata's stomach glowed brightly and she saw the spiral on her abs shine with radiance.

"The tattoo my mother drew on me with that special ink? Why is it glowing? Am I somehow linked to Naruto's avatar state," Hinata thought.

She couldn't think to clearly on it as she kept running to reach Naruto.

(Earth Kingdom with a pink haired girl)

A pink haired girl was meditating when a blue spiral on her abdomen started glowing.

She looked down shocked before she remembered what her mother told her.

"So the avatar has returned, and now I'm destined to be his teacher. This will be interesting," she said aloud.

'I hope he's cute," the girl thought looking around with her green eyes.

(Earth Kingdom Fire Nation docks)

Satsuki was busy taping her chest for the Agni Kai when the spiral burned onto her started glowing suddenly.

"What why is it glowing?" she wondered.

'Wait, my mom said the cream she put on it was saved through the ages and it was the last little bit of spirit water left in the world. Maybe it is somehow connected to that cute avatar,' she thought shocked.

Itachi walked in seeing the glow and his sister with her taped chest. He immediately stared at her abs but Satsuki thought he was staring at her chest.

'So, mom was right, she will be his fire bending teacher. Well Satsuki I hope you can come to quips with that because when the spirits choose a person you can't take their choice back. It may even help that she's very attracted to Naruto,' Itachi thought remembering her blush on the deck of the ship.

"Itachi you pervert!" Satsuki yelled throwing a fire ball at her brother.

Itachi was forced to dodge and run out the room or suffer his sister's angry wrath.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

The room darkened and their air in the room considerably condensed before the light dimmed somehow.

The glow increased and the air started swirling violently around Naruto as he lost himself in the avatar state. It soon formed a dome and Sai knew it was too late now.

"Naruto come on snap out of it," he said but the wind blasted him away with a yell. He caught himself on a stray rock and pulled up to hide behind it.

The air couldn't take the strain and it expanded in an explosion putting a skylight in the ceiling. Soon a typhoon formed above Naruto and it started swirling rapidly.

Hinata mushed up behind Sai and asked what happened.

"Fire benders killed Horuma and Naruto saw it," Sai said.

Hinata went wide eyed before she instantly knew what happened. She looked down at the glowing spiral that penetrated through her tunic and felt worried for Naruto.

"Oh no it's his avatar spirit. He can't calm down unless I stop him," she said walking to Naruto.

"Well do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sai yelled through the miniature tornado.

Hinata fought against the harsh 200 mph winds that brought the breathable oxygen down to a minimum.

She mushed up to Naruto before trying her hand at calming him down.

It didn't work as the wind blew her back and Naruto raised high into the air.

* * *

(With Satsuki)

Everyone kept asking constant questions about why her stomach spiral was glowing but she just ignored them and tried to focus on the match ahead of her.

"Remember princess Satsuki, the basics they can be your ally. Don't forget to breath and for the love of god break his roots," Itachi said prepping the girl.

She closed her eyes as she stayed crouched.

"I refuse to let that slime win," she said with distain.

She then got up swiftly making the red and black tarp on her fly off her shoulders. She showcased her white bandaged breast and glowing spiral directly below it. She glared as she waited for her opponent to get out of his crouch.

Orochimaru got up and saw the glowing spiral everyone was talking about before brushing it off as nothing.

"This will be over quickly," he said to his guards.

Both fighters took the starting stance to the northern shaolin tiger flame art and a gong rang to start the match.

Satsuki decided to start things by breathing in slowly and commanding flames to dance around her hands. She then fiercely punched forward sending a medium sized fireball roaring towards the commander.

He dodged them and two extra ones she added into the fire, before she started winding up more.

"Flare Flame Inferno," she said sending a cone shaped flame speeding to her opponent. Orochimaru took a strong stance and allowed the fire to hit him head on.

He gave a whirling circular block making the flame blast away in all directions and smirked as he saw the girl panting for air.

She got angry at his smirk and crescent kicked the air making an arc of flames blare towards Orochimaru. He responded by applying a light flame to his hands and directing the fire to the ground.

She sent two more fire balls and he did the exact same retaliation.

He saw her put more effort into a massive flame so he decided to fight back now. He gave two strong steps before driving his hand forward while he was crouched. This sent a chevron shaped flame running at Satsuki and breaking her flame apart.

"Basics dammit! Break his roots!" Itachi yelled to his sister.

She begrudgingly nodded and took in a sharp breath.

Orochimaru had enough so he decided to end the fight.

He sent a large flame and Satsuki and the girl could only swipe it away at the last second. He repeated again inching closer and once again she swiped it away. Orochimaru once again did the same thing now a few feet from the girl but she swiped at the flame making it dissipate.

He smirked before stepping into it and punching out a massive wall of flames that knocked Satsuki back onto the ground. She skidded backwards and grunted as she tried to get up but her burnt shoulder prevented that. The new burn on her shoulder set in place as three comma marks in a circle. (Curse mark of heaven design)

Orochimaru had jumped into the air and planned to finish off Satsuki by blasting her head off and he landed right in front of her. Time slowed down to Satsuki as she saw Orochimaru's every movement in her black eyes. Those eyes then turned red and three comma marks appeared while her spiral mark glowed brighter.

She expertly whipped her legs around in a circular motion dodging his flame, kicking him, and standing up all in one fluid motion. Orochimaru fell to the ground and Itachi saw his sister awakened the legendary bloodline of their family before smirking.

Satsuki landed on her feet and took a prideful stance before breathing in and out. She then punched forward and 16 small globs of fire shot at Orochimaru as she used her favorite technique.

"Phoenix Flower Flame," she yelled making the white skinned man be forced to knock all the flames away tiring him.

She then kicked lightly causing a jet of fire to rush to Orochimaru. He stumbled backward to not get his feet burned at Satsuki continued. She kept doing this until the man eventually fell back unable to no longer keep his balance.

Orochimaru rolled as he fell and Satsuki scooted up and held her fist above his face. She glared as if considering killing the man.

"Do it!" he yelled seeing the girl hesitate.

Satsuki took him up on his offer and threw her fist forward making the flames hit the dirt beside the man.

"Next time you get in my way I won't hesitate to end you," she said walking away.

Orochimaru looked insanely before grinning at Satsuki. Itachi watched and activated his red eyes before running towards the inevitable fire blast.

Orochimaru kicked out a flame and it ran at Satsuki but Itachi made it just in time as he stopped the fire with his hand and then he pushed the commander away like he was nothing.

Satsuki turn and saw her brother before running seeing that Orochimaru tried to attack her while her back was turned.

'Wow nee san is amazing as ever, but I still want to kill the bastard lying on the ground,' she thought draconically.

"No Satsuki, do not taint your victory," he said stopping Satsuki from stampeding the man.

Itachi then looked down at the commander and glared with his piercing red eyes.

"So this is how the great commander Orochimaru acts in defeat? Disgraceful… even in exile my sister is far more HONERABLE than you," he said walking away.

"Thank you for the tea, it was delicious," Itachi said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Orochimaru grunted in defeat seeing the two walk away.

'Well at least I burned her,' he thought cheering up a little.

Satsuki and her brother had both walked outside the barracks when Satsuki felt it appropriate to pose her own survey.

"Did you really mean what you said back then?" she said stopping at the doorway.

Itachi looked at his sister before deactivating his eyes. She also did the same and he gave her an answer.

"Of course, jin sang tea is my favorite," he said.

Satsuki noticed Itachi was too happy before looking at the way he protectively held his pockets.

"You stole his stash of pokey didn't you?" she said knowing the answer.

Itachi smirked before handing her one.

"Why of course," he responded while also taking one out and munching on it. Satsuki followed his initiative and started enjoying the snack.

They started walking but Satsuki felt another important question arise seeing as her stomach kept glowing.

"Hey bro before we leave, can you tell me why my stomach is glowing? I know mom did this to me," she said looking at the glowing spiral present on her abdomen.

Itachi looked away from his sister before contemplating her question.

'Should I tell her the truth? No, if I do she won't really learn her destiny and there is no way I can be sure she will follow it. Not telling her but trying to sway her is my best bet,' Itachi thought.

"Uhh well sis, I don't really know myself. But judging from the blue glow that matches the avatars glow, the spiral shaped mark, and the intense radiant feeling I'm getting from it I'd say it has some significance to the avatar and you may somehow be connected to him," he said telling the conceited truth.

Satsuki nodded before going into her own thoughts.

'So I was right I am somehow linked to cutie boy. Maybe I can get him to do my favor easier now and then if can beg father once I turn him in to let me keep him as a pet. Then any children we have will be the ultimate fire benders with cute blond locks,' Satsuki thought diabolically.

Itachi sweat dropped seeing his sister's insane grin coupled with a fierce blush.

'I don't even want to know.' He thought scared of the girl next to him.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was still floating in the air in his uncontrolled rage.

"Naruto… I know you're upset, and though I may not know how hard it is to lose the people you love I understand that pain. Monk Horuma and the other air benders may be gone… but you still have a family. Sai, Hanabi, and I… we're your family now!" she yelled saying those words from the bottom of her heart.

'One day I hope to be your wife as well,' she thought seeing Naruto sink to the ground.

The blond touched the ground and the avatar glow still remained on everyone marked along with Naruto.

"Hinata and I aren't going to let anything happen to you," Sai said fatherly.

Hinata smirked before grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand making the 16 year old fall to the ground in exhaustion. The glow on him and three 3 marked girls faded before he returned to his old self.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"It isn't your fault," Hinata said hugging the blond with a blush .

"But you were right, and if fire benders found this temple, that means they found the others to. I really am the last air bender," Naruto said sullenly.

Hinata hugged Naruto tighter and Sai put a hand on his shoulder.

(Later Avatar Sanctuary)

Naruto looked at the statue of Hashirama before Hinata walked up behind him.

"Everything is packed, are you ready to go?" she asked Naruto.

"How is Hashirama supposed to help me?" Naruto said staring at the man.

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder before talking to the boy.

"Maybe he will find a way," she said hoping Naruto would feel better.

It was then that the lemur from earlier showed up with a few morsels and walked over to Sai before dumping them on the floor. Sai happily picked them up and started lightly munching.

The lemur then ran over to Naruto and ran up his body as he stood still.

"You are Choumei," Naruto said finally seeing the number 7 written on the lemur in ink.

"But if you're alive, then could anyone else be? In fact Momo show us where you got this food," Naruto commanded the lemur.

It responded by jumping into Hinata's arms before flying off causing the three benders to follow. They eventually came back to where Naruto went into his rage and he walked up casually to the skeleton of 'Horuma'.

This surprised everyone as they didn't see a tree for yards.

"This doesn't make sense. Fruit doesn't just appear from a skeleton," Sai analyzed.

Naruto and Hinata nodded but it was when Momo knocked on the ground and the skeleton flew up causing everyone to see the door it was attached to.

A green haired girl popped out of the crude entryway before yelling at the lemur.

"Awe come on Momo I gave you the last of my fruit did you plant it or did you eat it already?" the girl said seeing everyone staring at her. She then paused and stared at the boy standing in front of her.

"Naruto? Are you Naruto?" she asked unsure if her hunch was correct.

"Fu!" Naruto said surprised but the girl tackled him into the ground.

"Oh my goodness you are alive. So I'm guessing you were that commotion we heard," she said hugging Naruto.

Naruto backed up and decided to introduce Fu to everyone before asking his question.

"Guys the girl with the green hair is Fu my childhood friend, Fu meet Hinata chan and Sai," she said. Fu immediately flew over to Sai and inspected every inch of the man before blowing a jet of air in his face to get a reaction out of him.

When she saw his confused face she flew back over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

'He is cute,' she said.

Sai being clueless didn't know what was going on and allowed the girl to continue with her antics.

"Wait Fu before we continue, earlier you said we. Does that mean there are more of you down there?" Naruto asked.

Fu nodded and whistled before yelling, "Come on out everybody, it's just Naruto and a few of his friends.

It was then that many doors opened from the floor and people Naruto recognized all came out.

'No way, Temari, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Konohamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, but wait this is all that's left.' Naruto thought happily.

Each of his friends greeted Naruto with a hello but that was suddenly cut short as a large black fan was banged onto the air benders head.

"That's for running away!" Temari yelled as she hit Naruto against the head. Every air bender laughed seeing the girl get fired up and Shikamaru smartly hid behind Fu.

"No you better man up and confront your girlfriend," she said pushing Shikamaru out in the open with a gust of wind.

Naruto got up as Shikamaru hit the floor and he asked one more question.

"Wait if you're all alive and I know why you went into hiding… why is Monk Horuma's body lying on the floor so nonchalantly?" Naruto asked.

Asuma looked at Naruto with a confused stare but sad enough for him it was Temari who answered.

"You idiot, can't you tell the difference between bone and plastic?" she said huffing in annoyance.

It was then that Naruto looked at the skeleton and looked down before seeing she was right.

"Then that means!" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yes, he is alive. But currently we lost his trace to an organization that is called the white lotus," Kurenai answered seeing her nephew happy.

"But what happened to the other 40 people?" Naruto asked concerned.

Asuma and Baki looked down before Konohamaru who was now ten answered.

"Sorry boss but were all that's left. Either they died to the fire benders or they went into hiding like we did. I don't know if Udon and Moegi are still out there but boss if you find them, please bring them back!" Konohamaru said crying into Naruto's chest.

Naruto rubbed his friends head while nodding affirmative before seeing Shikamaru help him up.

"So Naruto knowing that you're the avatar, when are you leaving?" Shikamaru asked feeling a headache come.

"Well we were just about to when Momo here found us and led us here," Naruto said looking at the lemur sitting on Hinata's shoulders. The two looked at each other before Naruto and Hinata both spontaneously blushed.

'Ohh, boss has a girlfriend,' Konohamaru thought.

"Shika, why did you want to know that?" Naruto asked confused.

Just then Temari pounded Naruto on the head while calling him an idiot.

"Dumb ass, remember you're my student. I have to go with you as per tradition and then when you mast all 4 elements I may return. Shikamaru here also asked because he wants to come along," she said seeing Naruto nod.

"Well then it is fantastic to see that I'm no longer the last air bender but we really must go. Hinata... Sai… Temari… Shikamaru, are you all ready?" Naruto asked.

They each nod their heads and the group walks out the little hut filled with open doors.

* * *

(At Kyuubi)

The gang leaving all got on Kyuubi as he started rising into the air. Just as he was about to take off Momo jumped on and Naruto looked to see Fu waving while speaking.

"Hey take care of Momo until you return, and when you do you owe me a game of air ball!" she yelled watching them take off on Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded before Kyuubi took off into the sky.

"It's going to be quiet again without Shikamaru and Temari. Maybe next we can get rid of Kono-chan, Baki, Shikaku, and the green haired runt and we can finally have the whole mountain to ourselves," Kurenai said day dreaming.

Asuma just shook his head before walking back to the top of the temple.

"Race you to the top Fu chan!" Konohamaru yelled blasting snow as he ran past his dad Asuma. (This is only true for my story)

Kurenai saw he soon take off and he was soon followed by a green blur known as Fu.

"Well maybe you were right Nai chan," Asuma said seeing the trouble the two children caused.

* * *

(On Kyuubi)

Naruto and Momo looked back as they saw the temple get smaller and smaller in their vision.

When it completely vanished he turned around and saw Shikamaru lazily sleeping while Temari was piloting Kyuubi.

Hinata looked at Naruto and the boy took a seat next to her and Sai who was doodling on his sketchpad.

Naruto smiled before closing his eyes and gently falling asleep.

'Well at least I found out I'm no longer the last air bender and most of my old friends and family are still alive,' Naruto thought drifting to sleep.

* * *

**(End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the chapter 2.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh**


	3. Omashu and its Monkey Business

**Ok welcome back to my story this is the chapter 3 of Naruto Avatar of Legend.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Water**

A white haired man wearing blue samurai armor looked on to the distance. He closed his eyes and inhaled before exhaling and snapping his glowing eyes open. He softly raised his hands, and then in the next second he slowly lowered them causing a giant tsunami to rise from the ocean behind him.

**Earth**

A man wearing green and black armor closed his eyes before swiftly opening them and staring at the ground with his blue glowing eyes. The glow ceased and he jumped off the cliff side slamming into the ground below and making the ground form fissures and cracks that traveled around the whole world. The man pushed upward and lava came out and then he spun in circles, using his momentum to create a draft of wind pushing the continents away.

**Fire**

A man with long brown hair wearing red samurai armor closed his eyes before breathing in shortly. Then in a mere second they snapped open and showed glowing pale blue eyes. The glow faded and he roughly pushed outward causing large stone slabs to jet from the ground. Next he inhaled before punching with a passionate ferocity and causing flames to flare from his palms. Next he started spinning his arms in circular motion, building up air currents before he finally shaped them into a wheel and fired it. Finally he made pushing and pulling motions causing the sea to the left of him to move with him.

**Air**

A red haired man wearing a yellow GI and an orange cape opened his pale blue eyes and an aura of white enveloped him. He them rotated his arms causing a tornado to spawn from seemingly nowhere. He then shot his hands outward making the tornado immediately dissipate.

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A long 300 years have passed and my sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Naruto. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Naruto can save the world._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto and Momo looked back as they saw the temple get smaller and smaller in their vision._

_When it completely vanished he turned around and saw Shikamaru lazily sleeping while Temari was piloting Kyuubi._

_Hinata looked at Naruto and the boy took a seat next to her and Sai who was doodling on his sketchpad._

_Naruto smiled before closing his eyes and gently falling asleep._

'_Well at least I found out I'm no longer the last air bender and most of my old friends and family are still alive,' Naruto thought drifting to sleep._

**(Chapter Start) (Chapter 3, Omashu)**

The ground was covered in a light snow as five people slowly treaded the rocky mountains of the area. These people were Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari. Naruto walked up to the peak of the rock he was standing on and look out to see his surroundings.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Naruto excitedly said while grandly holding out his arms in awe. In front of the group was a giant mountain that had man rails and slides going throughout the whole city.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend Roushi, the king of the monkeys," Naruto said.

'So that's where he always snuck off to on Kyuubi,' Temari thought seeing Naruto genuinely happy for a change.

"Wow I have never seen a city like that!" Hinata said surprised to see the mountain city.

"They have buildings here that don't melt," Sai commented as he reminisced on the Water Tribe.

Temari looked at them with a smirk before he used his air bending to jump the mountain and fly over. Naruto didn't want to be outdone so he followed his friend.

"Let's go slowpokes. The real fun is actually inside the city," he said while jumping after his teacher. Shikamaru saw the girl and decided to intervene before Naruto got into a troublesome situation.

"Wait Naruto, it could be dangerous if people find out you are the avatar. You need a disguise," Shikamaru wisely said.

Naruto stopped in midair and floated back over to his friends.

"What am I supposed to do, grow a beard in one second?" Naruto asked genuinely.

(Few Minutes Later)

Naruto had a red beard and red hair held up by ropes and some strange sticky substance. He looked at Shikamaru and Hinata in a bored expression before looking back to Kyuubi.

He wiggled his mustache back and forth before deflating and scratching his hair.

"Ugg this is so itchy, how do you live in this stuff buddy?" Naruto said looking at Kyuubi. The three ton mammal looked at Naruto before roaring. (Just like you, you ungrateful little)

Sai smiled as he finished drawing a picture of Naruto with his hair.

"Great now you look just like my grandfather," Sai said causing Shikamaru to smirk. A gale of wind swirled around and Temari appeared looking ticked off at the group.

"Come one, let's get going I want to see where Naruto used to skip off to already," she said while glaring specifically at Shikamaru. The black haired boy signed before muttering something about troublesome blonds and he got up.

Naruto made the air pull his staff into his hand and he twirled it around to show off his unique abilities.

"Yes now let's get to stepping young whiper snappers," Naruto said flailing over like an old man with a can would. He started walking using his stick to support his weight, so all in all Naruto really tried o play the part right.

The group looked at each other before following however Choumei or Momo as Naruto dubbed him jumped after Naruto and landed in his hair so he too could follow the group and explore.

(Down the mountain)

Naruto and co finally made it to the base of the mountain and now they continued their journey on a steep pass that went in a serpentine line. Temari who was in the front looked around wondering why Naruto would want to come here of all places when he was a child.

"Yup you guys are going to love Omashu believe it! The people here are the friendliest in the world," Naruto said looking to Temari and then glancing at Hinata.

Up ahead was a merchant wearing green clothes and was pleading with the gate guards in front of him.

"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" he said smashing a cabbage in his hand. For dramatic effect he stepped on two more and then punched out causing a slab of earth to eject the cabbages of the gorge.

"No my cabbages!" the merchant yelled. Naruto and the others looked off the cliff and winced as the crate of cabbages smacked onto the ground creating a loud crash.

"Just keep smiling," Naruto said creeping Temari and Sai out.

'Troublesome earth benders,' Shikamaru thought.

The group walked forward and the head guard pulled up a giant rock and held it over Naruto's head.

"State your business," he commanded but he wasn't ready for Naruto to speed in front of him. By the time the guard finished his sentence Naruto had already took the 4 yard run in less than a second.

Naruto then spoke in an elderly tone while poking the man, "My business is my business young man and none of yours. I got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

Sai and Hinata shook their heads while Shikamaru and Temari visibly sweat dropped at Naruto's foolish antics.

'Glad to see that 6 years haven't changed him one bit,' Temari remarked in her mind.

"Easy there old timer, just tell me who you are," the guard said trying to calm Naruto down. Naruto backed up a little and out of nowhere came a light show that said his name as he spoke.

"Names Bonzu Bifflepaddlopogus III and all of these are my grandkids" Naruto said in an elderly reminiscent tone.

Hinata and Temari looked worried before they glanced at each other and nodded. Hinata stepped forward and 'introduced' herself while Temari walked behind Naruto and acted as if she was helping him stand.

"Hi I'm June Bifflepaddlopogus," she said lying through her teeth. She gripped Naruto's hand and blushed from the contact before continuing to smile at the guard.

The guard stoked his beard and thought hard before telling Hinata what was on his mind.

"You look like a responsible you lady. See that your grandfather and siblings stay out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu," the guard said ushering the group forward.

Naruto and the others started walking for the gate until the guard called them making everyone stiffen.

"Wait a minute!" he said turning Shikamaru around. Shikamaru looked frightened as the bulky man turned him to face him.

"You're a strong young man. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag," the guard demanded making Shikamaru look stupidly at the guard.

"Good idea," Naruto said throwing the empty satchel at Shikamaru making the bag hit his head. He caught it and stupidly looked at Naruto before walking forward with the rest of the group.

The gang walked to the gate and stopped as the guards above started making harsh pulling motions with their hands. This in turn opened all three gates in a synchronized manner astounding everyone but Naruto and the earth benders.

Hinata held Naruto's hand as they walked in but the she 'accidentally' let it slip and it glided across Naruto's butt. The main guard saw this and was astounded and worried about the family while Naruto felt the hand and thought it was Momo moving around. Speaking of Momo the little creature popped his ears up allowing the guard to see that as well.

The guard looked surprised again but the gates closed so he never got the chance to address either issue.

Naruto and the others spectated the city by leaning over a rail made out of pure rock. They saw many green buildings littering the mountain city and almost all of them had a little touch of snow on their tile roofing's. In between key points of the city were these large long slides that had stone tubs racing down the mountain.

'Oh wow Hanabi would have loved it here; she should have come with us. Oh well still got a few weeks to follow Naruto around before we head off to the north pole anyway and she will meet us there,' Hinata confided with herself.

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and shoots; earth bending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down," Naruto said.

Sai who finished drawing the scene looked up at Naruto and smartly replied.

"Great so they get their mail on time," Sai commented.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Roushi found a better use for these shoots," Naruto said thinking back to the past.

(Flashback)

A red haired man in his mid-forties looked over a city. He then jumped around in an unpredicted hop and looked at Naruto who was just now walking up.

"Look around; what do ya see," the man said happily. He stroked his beard while laughing with a strange snort.

"Um the mail system?" Naruto said in an unsure voice. He walked forward and gazed out at the city while looking around to see what it was that Roushi saw.

Roushi walked up to Naruto and put a generous hand on his back. Naruto turned around just in time to see the man wiggling his finger at him.

"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you got to open your brain to the possibilities," Roushi said as if he was whispering to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the man strangely while Roushi smiled insanely.

"Uhh, a package sending system?" Naruto once again asked/ said.

Roushi shook his head before jumping up and holding his hands out grandly.

"The world's largest super slide!" Roushi shouted to Naruto.

Naruto looked excited before turning to address Roushi.

"Roushi you're a mad genius," Naruto commented making Roushi snort while laughing.

"Yup, you become that by being the Monkey King," Roushi said while laughing harder.

(A while later)

Naruto and Roushi were sliding down the super chute while they held on to the cart they were sliding in.

Both laughed as they raced down the slide at high speeds.

(Flashback over)

Naruto was staring down at the exact snow covered chute that he and Roushi slid down 7 years ago. That was one memory he promised to hold onto for a while.

He, Hinata and Shikamaru were in one basket while Sai and Temari just opted to stay at the bottom of the chute.

"One ride and then we can go," Naruto said leaning the cart over the edge of the chute.

"Ok so this sounded like fun at first, but now I'm starting to have second DOUBTS!" she said as the cart leaned forward and started down the track.

"Naruto!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his chest as the carts raced down the mountain. Naruto blushed at the girl hugging onto him but he quickly started enjoying it as he realized she was slightly doing that on purpose.

The cart raced around a wide turn and air pushed everyone's hair backwards. Shikamaru who normally had a stoic expression was actually enjoying himself like any air bender would.

'Note to self, take Shikamaru here more often,' Naruto before also jotting down to tell Temari as well.

The cart hit a steep dip causing the group to accelerate even more making it hard for Momo to take their current velocity anymore. The group then saw a chute next to them have a race forward with a rack of weapons. The two chutes converged as the group took the front and the rack of weapons fell in behind them.

Shikamaru ducked as he saw the weapons nearly poke him and Hinata screamed while holding Naruto tighter.

'I'm on it!" Naruto yelled while rocking the cart back and forth violently. This made the cart jump off the course and the group flew through the air as if there was no such thing as gravity. Just as that thought came across gravity pulled them down at an angle and onto someone's tile roof. The cart completely eradicated the roof and left a giant gaping hole in the top.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat training at any moment. It is important you must stay vigilant," a commanding officer said addressing his men. Just as he finished his sentence the group crashed into the ground showing Naruto leaning forward while his foot grazed Hinata. Shikamaru was leaning back with his tongue stuck out in a crazy manner and Momo was well Momo.

The laws of physics kicked in and the energy was conserved by bouncing the cart upward past the guards and through another chuted knocking over a sack of oranges. It was then that the group was knocked into another slide and gravity kicked in causing them to accelerate downward.

Hinata looked frightened enough so she tried to stop the ride now but never knew that Naruto would misinterpret her words.

"Naruto do something. Use your air bending!" she screamed. Naruto nodded before looking excited, and Shikamaru who knew what was coming next agreed with Naruto.

"Yeah, that way we can go faster," he said pushing his arms back. A gust of wind picked up and pushed the card forward even faster. Shikamaru was now physically enjoying himself as the group slid down the slide.

" Yeah! Now this beats cloud watching any day!" Shikamaru yelled.

The group meet another steep drop where they saw carts being shoveled downhill. The saw one in their way and screamed before relaxing as the guard made it fly down the path. They then yelled again as another one was pulled up and they crashed into it.

The three flew over the railing and out of the cart but Naruto and Shikamaru got to work air bending. Naruto whipped the air making the cart zoom under the trio and Shikamaru whipped in a circle creating a funnel that made the three get sucked back into the cart.

They all landed just in time to crash into someone's house while they were taking a shower.(Chouza)

"Gee I hope Choji hasn't raided the fridge completely yet. I really hope I can leave him in the earth kingdom for one day and not come back home to an empty fridge," the red haired man said while scrubbing in circles.

He heard a crash and looked out to see all of his foundation and support beams spilt in half and the house fell forward.

"No, no, no, no Noo!" he yelled as his tub fell onto the ground with him still in it. It smashed to pieces as he looked out to see he was sitting naked outside.

Naruto and the crew were riding through some ones house and then they emerged with a clue cat running around trying to cut Choumei but the lemur was victorious and kicked the cat away.

The groups journey was coming to an end as the slid into a ledge rail and then broke through it. Down below the same merchant who was trying to get inside with those dreadful cabbages was smiling as he polished each one. He heard a whooshing sound and jumped out of the way just in time for the cart carrying Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru to crash into his cart. Sai and Temari were quick to find the group and they saw them sitting in the tub of broken rock.

"My cabbages!" the man yelled seeing his days' work destroyed twice.

Guards from every corner same up and surrounded Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru and Temari who glared at Naruto. The blond male shrunk back in fear and pleaded for two cabbages.

(Later)

Naruto and the group were lead to some strange green ball room. On a throne sat a man with pale red and he gazed at the suspects reported to terrorize the citizens of his kingdom. He took one look at Naruto and felt uncertain before shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm," the king hummed seeing the 5 culprits being lead in.

"Your highness, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages," a guard said as Naruto and the others were forced onto their knees.

"Off with their heads, one for each head of cabbage," the cabbage man yelled but the guard quickly reprimanded him.

"Silence! Only the king can give judgment," the man said while waiving his hands.

The red head on the throne thought very carefully before making his decision. He glanced at each of the people individually. Sai was painting the scenery before he looked up at the king and then back down, Hinata was looking at him pleadingly, Temari was glaring at the ground while she commanded a finger sized whirlwind to spin, Shikamaru looked nervous before he looked away, and then the king looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking around and when the king looked to him he quickly looked away.

"Throw them!" he said pointing out. Everyone got scared but then the king tricked them, "a feast."

Everyone looked extremely shocked and Naruto looked to Hinata who shrugged. Sai looked just in time to see the king pointing and he went back to draw it again.

'Perfect wait till I show that green haired girl this,' Sai thought thinking of Fu.

The group was still looking shocked as the king clapped and the earth benders all pulled their hands up making a table arise from the ground. The guards started wheeling out food and Naruto and the others went to sit down at the table created by the earth benders.

He saw Hinata getting ready to sit down so he pulled her chair out with air bending causing the girl to look at him. Naruto smirked causing Hinata to follow his lead and then sit down. Naruto then used his air bending to push Hinata up to the table, however he never saw the king examining him as he did all of that.

Momo hopped on the table and started to eat some of the food while the king walked up behind Naruto and Hinata and put one of his hands on each of them

"The people in my city have gotten pretty fat from to many feasts so I hope you like your chicken without any skin," the kind said specifically to Naruto. Shikamaru analyzed the king wondering why he chose Naruto of all the people to ask; was it because they were air benders or was it something else.

"Thanks but I don't really eat meat. Well I take that back, I won't unless there's ramen involved," Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

The king snapped his fingers causing a chef to wheel out 5 gurneys carrying 12 trays of ramen on each. The king then took Naruto's chicken and put it in Sai's mouth making the boys eyes water from the delicious flavor. Two bowls of ramen were placed in front of Shikamaru and Temari while the rest sat behind Naruto.

They started unloading each table as Naruto gulped down each bowl of ramen. He would stop for a second and eat some bread before drinking and then eating some rice. Naruto would then repeat eating another bowl scaring Hinata and Sai. Temari and Shikamaru were used to Naruto's eating habits and it took a lot to surprise the king.

After ten minutes Naruto whipped his mouth as 5 towers of trays lay stacked around him.

"You just ate 58 full course meals!?" Hinata said stunned at the pure amount of sodium, bread, rice, and meat Naruto just gulped down.

"Can I have another bowl please," Naruto said causing everyone to fall out there chairs in absolute shock.

"Well then have some of this," the king said throwing a stick of celery at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth and devoured the stick without remorse and then he turned and thanked the king. Hinata got back in her chair and looked questionably at the king as she wondered if the man was insane.

"Is it just me or is this guy off his rocker?" Hinata asked Naruto but the boy shrugged as he gulped down another biscuit. The king went to sit in his chair and then he spoke.

"So tell me young blond one where are you from?" the king asked while looking at no one.

Temari and Naruto looked at each other before speaking to the king

"Who are you talking to? Me?" Temari asked.

"Or me?" Naruto continued.

"The one with the fake air bender spiral on his head," the king said trying to rile Naruto up.

It worked because Naruto frowned as his eyes comically went white.

"Hey I worked hard for this, I mean, I'm from uhhh… Kangaroo Island," Naruto said scratching his hair. The king studied Naruto's expression before moving on.

"Oh Kangaroo Island huh, well I hear that place is really hopping," the king said leaving the room in utter silence. Everyone stared at the king before someone coughed to try and end the silence.

Shikamaru looked at Sai who looked back and then both shook their heads before laughing silently at each other.

The king yawned before looking tiredly at the dive young kids sitting before him.

"Well, all these good jokes have made me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," the king said reaching into his robe sleeves. He fondled around for a while before he threw a drumstick at Naruto and two more at Shikamaru and Temari.

Each of the air benders responded differently. Shikamaru responded by blowing making his body blow back and the drum stick to land on Sai's plate, Temari held out her hand and performed a lethal air bending slice the literally cut the chicken in five sections, and Naruto held out his arms making a sphere of air to entrap the meat and prevent it from hitting him.

The guards looked shocked at the three air benders and the king started talking.

"There are air benders among us. And not just any, one of them is the AVATAR," the king said looking at the three air benders. Naruto was surprised before he whipped his hands back ceasing the flow of air that trapped the drum stick in its prison and Shikamaru made a gust of air blast his chair back up to the table. Temari just stoically looked at the king before shrugging.

"Now, question time for me. Are you the last air benders, and if not how many are left? Also which temple do you come from and how long have you all known about the war?" the king said.

Shikamaru decided to play the man's game.

"Well we aren't the last air benders, there are approximately eleven we know of including us, and about 2 more speculated to be alive, while one went missing 14 years ago. We come from the southern air temple and do not know if there are anymore air benders in the other temples, also we only have known about the war for 6 years right when Fire Lord Izuna died," Shikamaru said answering all of the king's question in one breath of air.

Everyone just stared at the boy who now closed his eyes and to alleviate the silence the king started talking again.

"So then back to my original question. What do you have to say for yourself mister Bifflepaddlopogus?" the king cornered Naruto with his question.

Naruto stood up and tried to ride out the whole avatar duty stich.

"Ok you caught me; I'm the avatar doing my avatar duties. No Fire Nation here," he said looking around, "so good work everybody."

Naruto started backing up with his friends in tow. He reached the only entrance only to find that the guards put up their spears to stop the groups hasty retreat.

"You can't keep us here, let us leave," Temari demanded.

The king looked down at his plate before picking up some lettuce and showing it off to the kids.

"Lettuce leaf?" he said while munching on the delicious green vegetable.

Sai by now had finished drawing and looked over to Naruto and Hinata while whispering. "Ok were in serious trouble, this guy is nuts," he said. Temari and Shikamaru nodded at Sai's accusation but they were cut off by the kings foolish shenanigans.

"Tomorrow the avatar will face four deadly challenges, but for now the guards will show you to your chamber." the king said while looking straight forward.

"My liege do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" the guard next to the king himself said.

"The newly refurbished chamber," the king said uncertainly.

"Wait which one are we talking about?" the guard asked.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber… until the recent refurbishing… of course we've been calling it the new chamber. We really should number them. Uh ok take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad," the king said.

Naruto and his friends were walked out and down the hall to a chamber.

(Later)

The wall of stone had a door sink into the ground and then Naruto and friends were pushed into the chamber. The door then came back up and kept the group locked in.

"This is the bad chamber? Why is it so nice?" Hinata asked.

Momo felt comfortable in the room so he started running around while the humans continued their conversation.

"He did say it was newly refurbished," Naruto commented.

"Nice or not were prisoners," Sai added in.

"Oh man this is bad, I haven't seen clouds for six hours. This is not good," Shikamaru whined furling into a human ball.

"Well shika, will this do?" Naruto said while whipping his hands. His eyes slightly glowed as he whipped his arms in circular motions and soon a light white cloud formed and Naruto threw it into the air as he made more.

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed into relaxation. Temari shook her head before lying down next to her boyfriend to look at the clouds with him.

"Ok so that's one problem fixed, now before we go into the next I wonder what these challenges are going to be," Naruto said while gripping his staff.

"Well were not sticking around to find out, there has got to be some way out of here," Hinata said looking around.

Momo was lying on a bed enjoying an apple when he saw Naruto glance at him.

Nahh, even if he didn't just eat that generous amount of food he would still be too big," Sai said stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Temari snorted before stopping Naruto's next line of thought to.

"No, lethal air bending doesn't really work in closed spaces like this. Sure I could do it but it would take a lot of time and energy and even though I taught you well I don't want you using lethal air bending for no reason," Temari said with her eyes closed.

Naruto deflated but Hinata perked up thinking of a new plan.

"Hey wait, you're the avatar so by extension you're an earth bender. Maybe you could try earth bending the wall," she said. Shikamaru shook his head however it was too late as Naruto started pushing against the wall while trying to bend it.

"First off it doesn't work that way. Sure you're an earth bender but you've never learned it and I'm pretty sure you can't right now because the avatar is supposed to learn the elements in the correct cycle," Shikamaru said commanding the air to pull Naruto off the wall.

'And that avatar state thing wont activate unless Naruto is in real danger it seems so he won't be earth bending us out of here,' Sai thought while lying on his bed.

It was when Naruto gave up that he noticed there were three beds in the room. Sai already took on and Shikamaru and Temari took the other. That just left the one in front of him but with him being a chivalrous young man he wouldn't allow Hinata to sleep on the floor.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor," Naruto said taking a spot next to the bed but it was then that he saw Hinata holding out her hand. Naruto looked surprised before taking it and Hinata pulled him into the bed.

"You can sleep in the bed with me. I really don't mind, in fact I welcome it," the blue haired hormonal 16 year old said suggestively. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed before Naruto nodded and got under the covers. Hinata followed his example and waited a few minutes before faking falling asleep. She scooted into his chest and pushed her ass into his pelvis.

'Uh oh, stay calm Naruto stay calm,' Naruto thought while trying to fight off the erection he was getting.

Hinata smirked feeling something poke her but she stayed asleep and acted as if she didn't know what was going on.

(A few hours later)

Naruto was knocked out sleeping with drool dripping out of his mouth when a section of the wall sank into the floor waking Naruto up. The guard walked into the room and came up to Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Hinata! Sai, Temari!" Naruto yelled looking ahead, "where are my friends?"

The guard stoically looked at Naruto before deciding to answer the avatar.

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges," the man said.

"AAAnnd if I fail?" Naruto asked concerned.

"He didn't say; your staff please," the guard said holding out his hand.

Naruto kicked it into his hand before twirling it and then throwing it at the guard.

(Arena 1)

Naruto and two guards stood at a door as the stared at the king who walked up in a purple version of his regular drape.

"First avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion," he asked clapping his hands together.

Naruto stared at the man uncertainly before looking weirder than normally thought possible.

"I guess it's fine," Naruto said.

"Excellent! You passed the first test," the king said.

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed excited.

"Well not one of the deadly test. The real test are much more challenging," he said causing Naruto to run over to him in the blink of an eye.

The wind kicked up by Naruto's speed blew a gust towards the king nearly making his hat fly off of his head.

"I don't have time for your crazy games, give me my friends back we're leaving!" Naruto angrily said to the king.

"Oh I thought you'd be like that, so I thought I would give your friends some special souvenirs," the king said while the wall pealed back to show Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari held hostage by 4 guards. The guards then put some strange crystal rings on each of their fingers and the rings tightly shrunk onto the bearer's finger.

"The rings on their fingers are creeping crystal. It is a crystal that grows remarkably fast, and within a day it will encase your friends completely, terrible fate. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate," the man said while basically giving Naruto his ultimatum.

The ring grew on Sai's finger scaring the boy and that made Naruto release his anger.

"I'll do what you want," Naruto said.

The king laughed before ushering Naruto into the room next to them formally dubbed as arena one.

He had Naruto jump over to a ledge and he started the first challenge.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry," he said.

Naruto and the king both looked into the water fall only to see the key dangling by a rope inside the pouring torrent of water.

"Oh there it is, could you be a dear and fetch it for me?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto grunted before jumping forward to each stalagmite and being careful to completely grip them he jumped to every single one until he reached the water fall. Once he made it to the closest one to the water fall he dove straight into the falls and muscled his way up to the ladder. It was when he tried to climb the later that he realized how tough the challenge really was and the rapid flow of water and minimal oxygen blasted Naruto to the ground.

Naruto fell and was almost painfully skewered but he caught his grip and footing and slid to a halt stopping just short of a stalagmite piercing his jewels.

The boy caught his breath before sighing and jumping each of the stalagmites again. This time he tried an aerial approach so he jumped up to the stalactites and swung from each of them. Naruto reached a good angle and took a dive into the waterfall before enhancing it with air bending but being a neophyte to the element of water he didn't count on the impressive weight of all that water pouring down on him.

The water immediately stopped his penetration and slapped him into the rock below blasting Naruto into another stalagmite.

'Hmm,' Shikamaru thought analyzing how to complete the problem. Honestly he would have told Naruto but for some reason he just felt things weren't right and that the kings wasn't in any way trying to harm Naruto or them for that matter. It was then that Shikamaru figured out who the man was and why he was doing these test but he decided to let Naruto figure out both the answer and the identity of the man standing before them.

Naruto brock the head of the pointy rock off of its hinges and then inspected it before looking at the water fall. When he felt it was right he threw it carefully at the water fall before sending a supplementary wave of air the went in first and cut the water and also the chain. The rock then speared the chain and lodged it into the wall above the king.

"There I did your test now give me my friends back now!" Naruto commanded.

"Aww you did but now I have another matter, it seems I have lost my pet Goku and I need you to get him for me," the king said.

(Arena 2)

Naruto jumped into the arena seeing a brown monkey jumping around.

"Ok I found Goku," Naruto said.

"Bring him to me," the king said.

Naruto went up to the small prime ape and started cooing while calling the name Goku but when he got in front of the creature a thud sounded behind him. Naruto turned around to see a giant red gorilla that had a crown on it's head and two large fangs hanging out the roof of his mouth.

The gorilla tried to 'smash' Naruto so the air bender responded by jumping high into the sky with a back flip.

"No Goku come here! Goku!" Naruto called yet as he did the gorilla roared and chased after the avatar.

Naruto keep running and then the monkey turned a sharp corner making Naruto follow and call his name. The gorilla behind Naruto speed up as Naruto called out to Goku.

The monkey kept running until it reached a hole in a rock. He slid into it and Naruto face planted while struggling to try and reach the creature inside of the stone.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said looking at the gorilla chasing him.

"Goku," he said causing the gorilla to stop on the balls of his feet and stare right into Naruto's eyes. The gorilla then licked the boy before rolling over.

The king whistled which made the gorilla run up to the king and lay on his back. The king rubbed his stomach while talking down to the creature as if it had behaved correctly.

Naruto took that moment to jump over to his friends.

"Guys are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up as the blue crystal surrounding her crept ever so slowly.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing me, never better," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sai and Shikamaru's crystals both grew and then they each fell backwards.

(Arena 3) (This is where my story starts to become my story)

"This part is part duel, part quiz. You must defeat the man I assign and then you must explain how he can really use his power," the king said.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the pale albino man in front of him. He had two dots on his forehead and slight red eyeliner as he emotionlessly stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, my name is Kimimaru and I am an earth bender; however as the avatar you need to know something. Even though there are 4 elements they are all connected and as such everything in the universe is made from one of the 4 corresponding elements or energy. Once this battle is over, it may do you well to search out my teachers Yamato and Yahiko. They too can bend sub elements and it is their teachings that allow me to bend bones, watch," the man said commanding a bone to grow out of his hand.

He shot the spear out at Naruto causing the blond to dodge and the battle to begin. Kimimaru punched the ground roughly making a line of sharpened bones rush to Naruto as if they were going to impale him. Naruto saw them coming so he jumped into the air with his air bending and started evading the moving bones.

'How is he doing that? He said all the elements were connected and that I should seek out these Yahiko and Yamato fellows but what allows him to bend bone. Is he limited to what he creates or can he-'Naruto was cut off as the pale man stopped staring at his blond advisory.

"Bend my bones as well, why of course," Kimimaru said closing his hand tightly. Naruto felt his legs clench together and found that when he gave his brain the command to move he found a resistance stopping his movement.

"Wait how is this possible? He can control bone but that shouldn't stop me from using my muscles to move my bone how-"Naruto once again was cut off as the man sank Naruto into the ground.

"You will not defeat me, seeing as it is much too soon for you but I will explain my powers and meet you in the future. See you try to use your muscles but it won't matter if I command what you are trying to move with your muscles not to. See that's what stopped your movement but if you think that's tough wait till you get a load of my master. One has the ability to create trees just like your previous incarnation and the other can command the very gravity binding the planet together," Kimimaru said.

Naruto unmelded from the ground as Kimimaru pulled upward making the blond boy questionably stare at him. The albino simply waved him off and sank into the ground while speaking.

"Remember if you ever need more answers search out my teachers Yamato and Yahiko. Yamato lives in a swamp south east of the Earth Kingdom and Yahiko, you'll just have to search out a group called the white lotus," Kimimaru said vanishing into the ground.

Naruto looked amazed before realizing he had a test to finish so he ran out the room and into the final chamber.

(Arena 4)

Hinata, and Sai were standing on a balcony with the genimite crystal covering all but their faces while the air benders were fairing slightly better. Shikamaru still had control of his arms and Temari had he right arm but other than that the two were in the same predicament as the water benders.

Naruto looked at them as he stood on the balcony and saw the king walk up while speaking directly to him.

"Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." He said. Two strange men came up at the same time making Naruto get nervous. One had a spiked armor while he also held a bladed spear and the other was extremely muscular and he squeezed his fist making blades pop out of his brass knuckles.

The king smiled while saying, "Point and choose."

Naruto looked uncertain as he spoke. "So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

The king smiled harder before speaking his words of wisdom, "Choose wisely!"

Naruto looks at each of the men standing before him and carefully mulls over his choices. Shikamaru stared at Naruto hoping he'd choose anyone but the king, the guy obviously had this powerful aura behind him.

"I choose ... you." Naruto said pointing to the king.

"Wrong choice," the king says smirking.

The king straightens up slowly and removes his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. He then commands a pike of earth to smash into Naruto kicking him off of the balcony, making him fly into the arena. The king jumps down right in front of Naruto, and laughs.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see." the king said to Naruto.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Naruto asked pleadingly but the king shook his head at Naruto's antics.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom. You might need this." he said pointing to the guard standing right next to Hinata. The guard tossed Naruto his staff and the boy caught it just in time to dodge a human sized rock punched at him by the king. The king kept stepping forward as he punched out both his hands making many rocks continuously make Naruto have to evade.

"Typical air bender tactic: avoid and evade. I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." The king says punching out more stone slabs. Naruto used his staff by spinning it rapidly giving him the ability to fly towards the king for a counter attack.

"Come on, don't you have any surprises for me?" the king asked nicely. The king bends a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto Naruto, knocking him from the air. He charges at the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks leaves him flat atop a large rock pile. Each time he dodged a stone spike nearly hit him but then the king changed stances putting his left foot forward.

"Come on, you'll have to be a little more creative than that," the king said as Naruto formed an air scoter.

Naruto rode the spinning ball of air all along the walls until he felt he was close enough to the king to strike back. He waved his hand out causing a crescent slash of air to slice its way towards the king. It was proven to not be lethal as the king conjured up a stone wall to defend himself. The slash dispersed causing wind to blow past the king.

"Did someone leave the windows open again? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" the king says making Naruto run out of options.

The man then put his foot on the wall and pushed downward making a pile of rocks form under the board then he kicked downward making the rocks accelerate forward to Naruto. Naruto tried jumping over the rocks but they just rose and slapped him down hard. The air bender flew into the ground and tumbled forward as the king sent some extremely sharp spikes at Naruto.

Everyone gasped thinking Naruto would die but the boy proved he was good be rocketing forward by pushing hard against the wall and grabbing his staff all while avoiding the rocks sent to impale him.

"How are you going to get me from way over there," the king asked making Naruto glare before running at him full speed. In a matter of seconds the boy was in front of the king but the older man had more experience so he turned the ground beneath Naruto into quick sand sinking the blond chest deep. He then powerfully stepped making two giant boulders form above Naruto and for a while it looked like he would die until he started spinning. The boulders slammed into the spot where he was yet Naruto appeared seconds after by jumping over the rocks that nearly crushed him.

As Naruto flew forward in the air he slashed forward making a yell and causing a gibbous shaped blast of wind to punch the king straight into the wall behind the two. The king landed and scooted his left foot back while driving his right hand forward. He then strongly stood up and a rock flew right at Naruto from the other side of the arena. This one was meteor size so Naruto had difficulty jumping over it but he pulled through with his air bending and landed the jump perfectly. The king was forced to do solidify the rock and turn it into many particles as it nearly slammed into him.

"Yes now avatar lets take this up a notch but allow me to explain why this next move isn't fire bending. See lava is just heated rock so basically it's earth which allows me to control it. Let's see how you fare against it," the king said puncing his fist right inot the ground. The ground cracked loudly as it turned nova red and soon an eruption of lava appeared making Naruto run away to avoid it's burning qualities.

The king changed into a looser stance almost reminiscent of a water and a fire bending stance combined and with gusto he threw his hands forward causing a dragon head of lava to blast towards Naruto.

'Think Naruto. Yes got it. Lava needs to be cooled off and then it's earth again, so all I have to do,' he ended his thoughts pulling his hands back. He then made circular motions and a ball of highly compressed air appeared.

"All I have to do is blast it!" he yelled as he threw his hands forward in a Kamehameha stance. The air hit the dragon dead on before piercing through it as the lava turned to black rock, then the air moved with Naruto's hands and into the pool of molten lava immediately cooling it off.

'Hmm, do he mastered Horuma's kame technique, no matter. Let's wrap this up,' the king thought while looking amazed at Naruto.

'Minato was right, he will be more powerful than his predecessors you can bet a nickel on that. All he needs is to learn Minato's spiral style and grasp the concept of energy bending, and I'm sure he will save us,' the king continued by stepping strongly into the ground as he slowly but rigidly his left arm back and his right arm forward. As he did that the balcony behind him cracked and gave away as he stepped into the ground and rose his hands making it levitate to his will.

Naruto screamed before running in circles at the about 175 mph causing a funnel to appear as he ran. The king never saw it since his eyes were closed so he foolishly threw the rock making it ram right into the room sized tornado. The rock spun in one rotation counter clockwise before returning to the king who screamed.

He slashed through the rocks just in time to see Naruto appear in front of him in a jump. He held his hands up and saw Naruto smirk. He smirked back and looked up confusing Naruto but the boy soon felt a pebble hit him and he fearfully looked up to see a giant flat boulder floating over his and the kings head.

"(laughs) well done avatar, you fight with much fire in your heart," the king said throwing the rock to the side. He then fell back and went through the dirt once again confusing Naruto but he then reappeared on the balcony with Hinata and the others. Naruto flew up with a cloud under him and the king spoke.

"You passed all my tests… now you must answer one question," the king said.

"That's not fair, you said you'd release my friends if I passed all of your tests," Naruto said making the king smirk.

"Awe but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the king asked making Naruto shrug.

"Answer this one question, and I will set your friends free. What… is my name?" he asked making everyone fall over comically.

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes until the pale one is engulfed then next is the air benders and then the lovely water bender," he said walking away.

Naruto and Hinata panicked while Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"How do I figure out his name?" Naruto asked scared.

"Naruto, come one I thought you were supposed to be my Pia Sho rival. Think back to your challenges and how they relate to the king and I'm sure you'll find the answer just as I did," Shikamaru said walking behind the king.

Temari caught on to what he was saying yet she still hadn't a clue about the identity of the king. She walked away with Shikamaru and Sai followed two trying to use the miniscule tube of ink in his container to write his dying message. Hinata stayed with Naruto to help him figure out the man's name.

"Ok so think about the challenges Naruto-kun. What did they make you do?" she asked trying to help.

Naruto looked around while contemplating the answer.

"Well that's just it, all the challenges he gave me required me to think outside my normal way of thinking. Gasp, I know his name!" Naruto shouted grabbing Hinata's uncovered hand and leading her to the throne room.

(Few minutes later)

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago I had to open my brain to the possibilities," Naruto said causing the king to snort while laughing.

"Roushi, you're a mad genius," Naruto said running to give his old friend a hug.

"Awe Naruto, it's good to see you," the king said hugging Naruto like a grandfather would.

"Uhh over here," Temari said feeling her arms constrict.

"Little help," came the muffled cry of Sai who was not completely covered.

The king looked to the 4 people that came up and he just pulled his arm back causing the crystal to shatter into millions of pieces. The four benders looked shocked while Naruto smiled seeing his friends freed. Roushi caught one of the fragments and then at a bite.

"Genamite is made out of rock candy, delicious," he said taking another bite.

"So this old guy is your old friend Roushi, the very same one you used to sneak off and meet Naruto?" Temari asked feeling relief that she was free.

"Hey who are you calling old," everyone sweat dropped, "what I'm only 50."

Sai stepped up while examining all of the crystals on the ground.

"But why go through all that trouble instead of just telling Naruto who you were?" Sai asked eating some of the rock candy.

"Oh I do have a reason," he said turning to face Naruto," Naruto, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the 6 years you've been gone. It's the duty of the avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Fugaku. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the fire lord and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Naruto smiled before bowing to Roushi and Roushi looked specially at Hinata while looking at the others by association.

'The guards say she bares the mark of the spiral avatar. She shall be one of his three chosen guides and a great love to,' Roushi thought while staring at Hinata.

"And it looks like you are in good hands, you'll need your friends to defeat the fire lord," Roushi said noticing Momo fly over to Naruto.

"And you'll need Momo too," he said seeing Choumei smile right at him.

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave I have a challenge for you," Naruto said smirking at the king.

(Later)

Naruto and Roushi raced down the mail chutes of Omashu while cheering loudly. They soon crashed into a a stand causing the owner to cry while mourning for the loss of his produce.

"My cabbages," he said crying over the green spheres of vegetables.

**(End)**

**Ok so this was the end of the chapter 3.**

**As promised I have released this story and I will update it in tangent with my other two stories.**

**Please be sure to review no matter what, even if you review to curse me out just review. In you review you can talk about anything pertaining to anyone of my stories, just REVIEW.**

**Be sure to also keep reading Naruto Final Sage, and my other new story Naruto the Legendary Pharaoh.**


End file.
